Unusual Meeting
by LeoRoxAlwayz80
Summary: Two sisters Musashi and Misuko run into some trouble in the park. When 2 mysterious beings come to their rescue and friendship like no other forms and maybe more. Also they are relatives to very special friends of The Turtles. Read on and See What happens.
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Meeting

"Changes in Leo"

Two girls Misuko and Musashi the eldest of the two of them wore a midnight blue headband over her ice blue eyes, her hair was dark brown she wore it up in a ponytail were talking in the park about the test that they just took and how they both did very well. Both girls belonged to a ninja clan known as Miyamoto living in New York with their father's best friend who taught them after their father was brutally murdered by an assassin known as Satsuriku No-Tenshi. Misuko who wore a dark orange headband with medium brown long wavy hair always down and midnight blue eyes the younger of the two looked when she heard the grass rustling. She went to grab her hanbo and noticed she left it back home. She tapped Musashi.

"We are about to be under attack, please tell me you have your katana on you sis."

Musashi went to grab her katana and noticed she didn't have them on her and looked at Misuko.

"It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way. "

Misuko nodded and flipped out of the way as a foot ninja tried to strike her. Then she appeared behind them and knocked two of them into one another. Musashi drop kicked the katana from the ones attacking her and knocked them into the wall. When the girls thought they were all defeated they felt a kick in their stomach but saw no one. They just kept feeling sharp pains in their stomachs like they were getting kicked by someone. Both sisters fell to the ground as the wind knocked out of them.

In the meantime Leonardo and Michelangelo were on a training run and saw the girls in danger. Leonardo pulled Michelangelo's shell and they both came down beating the rest of the foot. Leonardo saw the one wearing a midnight blue band and went to feel her pulse with caution.

"She is alive, but is injured pretty badly. We have to get them both to the lair."

Michelangelo looked at his older brother.

"Leo are you crazy? You know how Master Splinter feels about humans. Then again they do need to have those wounds dressed. You're the leader let's hurry before the cops come. I'll grab the one in the dark orange headband, while you grab the one in the dark blue headband."

Leonardo picked up Musashi and led the way back to the lair as Michelangelo followed behind him carrying Misuko. They arrived at the lair and put the girls on the two couches in the living room. Donatello and Raphael looked at them.

"What the shell are humans doing in our lair? You know what Master Splinter says about them."

Leonardo looked at Raphael.

"Yes I know what he says, but they were jumped by the foot. We couldn't leave them there. Besides, Raph they are injured pretty badly. We had to get them somewhere to dress the wounds."

Raphael looked and entered the kitchen to get some warm washcloths to place on the girls' heads.

"Yea you are right; they do look pretty beaten up. Why would the foot be after them anyway? It doesn't make sense. Here you go Leo put this on her head to stop the bleeding. Wait a minute she is a ninja like us. Okay I thought we were the only ninjas in New York, well besides the foot."

Leo looked and took the headband off Musashi's forehead carefully to put the cloth on it.

"Yea you are right Raph she is a ninja. Just like her sister, but she has a dark orange headband."

Michelangelo put the cloth on Misuko's forehead carefully and sighed with relief that they got to them in time. Splinter entered and looked at his sons.

"Leonardo what is the meaning of this? What did I tell you about humans in our lair?"

Leonardo looked and responded.

"Sensei they were jumped by the foot, we had to save them. I'm sorry that I disobeyed you but they were in trouble. They had no chance against the foot ninja. We had to do something."

Splinter looked and stared at the sign on their headbands.

"Oh my, the Miyamoto clan is in New York? But they were eliminated years ago. How did their daughters survive? Then where could Moeka and Miyoko be? It was said that the entire family was taken out by Satsuriku No-Tenshi and his ninja. But, no other clan wears this sign. My sons make sure you watch over them, I am going to look up some information. Donatello, go on your computer and pull up the Miyamoto clan. Then print it out for me. How did they survive that massacre?"

Donatello went to his computer and typed in Miyamoto clan.

"Master Splinter look it says it right here, out of the entire family only two survived. Their two daughters were taken into custody by their Aunt and Uncle, and so were their other two sisters. Their Aunt and Uncle are Angel's parents. This means that these two are related to our friend Angel. Her mom and dad were also eliminated leaving her in the care of her grandmother. Raphael call Angel and have her come down immediately. She might want to know about this."

Raphael looked and dialed Angel's cell.

'Babe you might want to come down to the lair. Leonardo and Michelangelo saved your cousins from the foot ninja. They are both unconscious on our couches as I speak. I am not kidding you, get down here and see for yourself.'

Angel hung up her cell and ran to her grandmother.

"Grandma, Musashi and Misuko survived, but still no word on Moeka and Miyoko. Can they stay with us please? They survived after mom and dad were murdered. Raphael just called me and told me that they were jumped in the park tonight. Leonardo and Michelangelo saved them."

Her grandmother looked at her.

"Of course they can stay with us we have two extra rooms. Go see them dear, just please be careful."

Angel smiled.

"Yes grandma thank you. See you in a bit. Raphael will walk me home."

Angel exited the house and carefully made her way to the lair.

Raphael went to meet her to make sure she was safe. Then, she spotted him as she was halfway there.

"You know Raph, other boyfriends meet their girlfriends instead of meeting them half way. "

He looked at her and smiled.

"Other boyfriends aren't ninjas or a turtle now are they babe? Besides I know you can handle yourself without me rescuing you all the time. "

She smiled as he embraced her and kissed her then he took her hand and headed back to the lair making sure no foot were around.

"Yes you are right Raph, you are not like other boyfriends. I can handle myself thanks to you training me to be a ninja. My cousins are also very skilled ninjas, like my Aunt and Uncle were. Then they were murdered and my mom took care of them. Then they were murdered and my cousins were thought to be dead along with her and my father."

Raphael looked at her.

"Well they are alive and well. Come on babe they are on the couches by my brother Leo and Mikey."

She entered the lair and her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I can't believe they survived. Also my grandmother said they can live with us. Will they be okay Leo?"  
Leonardo looked.

"Yes Angel they'll be fine. They just got attacked by foot tech ninja. Don't worry they are going to be fine. Raph go get your girl some hot tea to calm her down? Angel what did you see in him again?"

She laughed.

"His attitude that matches my own, besides he knows how to treat me unlike my ex-boyfriends."

Raphael smiled and smirked at Leo.

"So what's it to you anyway? Are you still jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't?"

Leonardo laughed.

"Ha ha you're funny Raph, not. Why would I ever be jealous of you anyway?"

Donatello looked.

"For one night, can you and Raph not fight Leo? Man you give me a headache listening to you fighting with Raphael all the time."

Leonardo stayed silent as Musashi and Misuko began to come too. Michelangelo sighed with relief they woke up. He took the rag off Misuko's head and smiled at her.

"You okay?"

Misuko looked and sat up holding her head.

"Where are we? Am I seeing things or is there a turtle talking to me? I must've hit my head harder than I thought.

Musashi looked also holding her head.

"No we're not seeing things they all four talking turtles and our cousin Angel is with one of them."

Leonardo looked.

"I am just glad you're okay. What were you two doing out in the park at night anyway? Haven't you heard about the foot causing trouble?"

Musashi looked.

"Yes we did, we were just caught off guard. Besides we both left our weapons at home. "

He looked and handed her a cup of tea with caution still watching her on alert. If you don't mind me asking what are your names?

Musashi sat up as he handed her a cup of tea.

"My name is Musashi and this is my sister Misuko. What are your names if you don't mind me asking and thank you for the tea."

"Here you go this should make you feel better. Misuko would you like a cup of tea also?"

Misuko looked and nodded still holding her head.

"Thank you."

Leonardo responded.

"My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. The one by his computer is Donatello, The one by the TV playing his video game is Michelangelo, and the one sitting by your cousin is Raphael. All three brothers nodded as Leo introduced them.

"Any relative of Angel's is a friend of ours. I'll be right back with your tea Misuko."

Angel looked as she sipped her tea.

"What's wrong Misuko, are you okay."

Misuko wanted to ask her cousin and took the chance to.

"Angel by any chance is Raphael with you? Please don't get upset with me I was just wondering that's all?"

Angel smiled and responded to her cousin.

"Yes it is true I am with Raphael over here. We actually were good friends before I realized that I wanted to be more than friends with him. Off that subject Musashi, how did you and Misuko survive after my parents were murdered in cold blood?"

Musashi looked.

"It's simple actually, after the foot broke in and went on the attack your mom told us to run and not to look back. Then we ran and heard a big explosion, and took off to a friend of your parents' house. Then that friend trained us and we mastered our skills. Since that day we lived with our sensei and he treated us like his daughters, and helped us search for our other two sisters with no success."

Angel looked.

"Oh I see. At least you're alive. I am so glad that you survived. Now I know I have more family then grandma and Casey. Oh speaking of grandma, she said you two can stay with us."

Misuko looked.

"Yes Master Toshi told us that we would be safer at grandmas. I just got the message. It is up to you Musashi you are the oldest. Whatever your decision is I am fine with."

Musashi thought for a bit.

"Yes we will stay with grandma and Angel since Sensei says we should. Angel did you tell Casey that we survived?"

Angel looked.

"Yes I left a message for him on his cell; he and April are on their honeymoon. He'll call the house when they get back."

Leonardo returned with Misuko's tea and sat back down on the couch leaving a space between him and Musashi.

"What is your weapon of choice if you don't mind me asking?"

Musashi looked at him after she sipped her tea.

"I use the katana like you. I actually mastered them at 13. Why do you ask Leonardo?"

Leonardo looked.

"No reason and I told you call me Leo. You're a friend of ours now and also both of you get your own shell cell. If you're interested I will teach you a little more since I am now a ninja master."

Musashi smiled and nodded.

"I would like that a lot Leo. Thank you for the tea I do feel better now."

He smiled a little.

"I am glad you do. It usually helps me calm down."

Raphael looked.

"You are never calm Splinter Jr."

Leonardo glared.

"You're cruising for it Raph. Back off or I swear I will kick your shell in."

Donatello threw paper balls at both of them.

"Not one night you two can get along. All you do is fight with one another like we're enemies and not brothers."

Splinter glared at both.

"Ten flips both of you. Now enough I mean it my sons."

Leonardo and Raphael got up and started to do flips. While Michelangelo ordered the pizza for everyone Angel explained to them.

"This is all the time that Raph and Leo get in trouble for fighting. I am accustomed to it by now."

Musashi and Misuko laughed a little watching both of them doing their flips in the corners. Michelangelo asked Misuko.

"Hey Misuko want to join me to wait for the pizzas? I'll let you use one of my cheapskates if you're interested?"

Misuko smiled.

"Sure I'd love to join you Mikey, but you gotta catch me first."

Michelangelo laughed.

"Hey no fair, you never told me that you could skateboard. Get back here Misuko."

Misuko laughed.

"You never asked me, so it is fair. 1st one there gets 1st slice. That is if you can keep up with me."

Michelangelo jumped on his cheapskate.

"Okay you're on then. That 1st slice is as good as mine."

In the meantime at the lair Leonardo finished his flips and sat back down. Then Raphael also finished his flips and sat back down next to Angel. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he stroked her head gently. He looked at her.

"I am all sweaty, doesn't that bother you at all babe?"

She looked at him.

"It hasn't bothered me in the past two years we have been together. Trust me it doesn't bother me at all I love you too much."

He smiled and held her closer. Then Leonardo flipped through the channels to see if anything was on at all. Musashi sat and watched as Leo flipped through the channels. Angel looked at her cousin suspiciously and remained silent. Leonardo turned away from the TV and then looked at Musashi when she turned away without her knowing. Raphael looked in his brother's eyes and knew that Leo had fallen for Musashi instantly, but kept it to himself until he would be able to get Leo alone to ask him if he was right or not.

Angel fell asleep on Raphael as they watched a movie together. Raphael looked down and saw Angel asleep on him and smiled.

In the meantime Misuko made it to the top to get the pizzas first.

"I won Mikey. So I get the 1st slice of pizza."

Mikey looked and paid the pizza guy in his disguise, and then he waited for the pizza guy to leave and took off his disguise as they made their way back to the lair.

"Yea Misuko you did win fair and square. You're a great skateboarder like yours truly. Let's get these in before they get cold. Wow your cousin Angel must've been tired she is fast asleep on Raph. Get your slice Misuko while I get the sodas for everyone. Make sure you give Raph his sausage pizza that is all he eats."

Misuko nodded and took her two slices off the cheese pizza and bought Raphael the sausage pizza. Then she looked at Musashi.

"Musashi could they have survived? I mean in my heart I have a feeling they did, and really want to believe that they are alive somewhere."

Musashi got up and grabbed the sausage and pepperoni pizza to take her two slices. Then she asked.

"Leo what kind of pizza do you eat? There is pepperoni, extra cheese, and the last one is sausage and pepperoni."

He looked up.

"I eat the sausage and pepperoni pizza. It is okay Musashi I'll get my own pizza. Sit down and relax you had a long night."

She sighed shaking her head and looked at her younger sister.

"Misuko I don't think they could've survived after the way they barged in and killed everybody in their path. Why do you ask?"

Misuko looked holding back the tears.

"No reason at all, I just have a feeling they are alive somewhere. Or I just don't want to accept that they didn't survive that attack. I'll be fine sis I promise."

Musashi took her pizza and her soda, and then she sat back down across from Leo and started to eat her pizza as she continued to watch the movie. After Misuko sat down Mikey sat down with the rest of the extra cheese pie and ate as he watched the movie. Raphael shook Angel gently to wake her up.

"Babe the pizza is here and still hot. Eat something and then go back to sleep. Your grandmother already said you 3 can stay here tonight it is really bad out tonight and she doesn't want you 3 to take any chances going out in the storm. "

Angel smiled as she took her pizza and ate it as they all watched the movie together. Donatello also ate his pizza as he watched along with the others. Around 1130 everybody turned in but Leo and Raphael. Leonardo finished the dishes in the kitchen and looked at the room where Musashi was staying tonight and sighed. Raphael entered the kitchen and looked at his older brother.

"Leo have you fallen for Musashi by any chance? It sure seems like you did. I saw you staring at her when she had her back turned. You can't fool me bro. It's all over your face. "

Leonardo responded almost breaking a dish.

"Don't be ridiculous Raph, I am not in love with Musashi we are just friends nothing else. "

Raphael looked.

"You're in denial bro, I know that you are in love with Musashi."

Leo looked.

"How can I be in love with someone I just met? I am only training her, and am not falling in love with her either. I am not you, and haven't fallen for a human girl like Musashi. I've done that twice already and rather not be reminded or make that same mistake again. If you get my drift now drop it!"

Raphael looked shaking his head.

"Okay I get it Mr. Attitude! You don't have to yell I'm right here Oh Fearless One!"

Leo sighed getting angry.

"Drop the subject now; I don't want to hear it anymore understood!"

Raphael looked shaking his head and turned toward the living room.

"You are lying through your teeth Leo. Stop denying the fact that you are in love with Musashi, it is all over your face!"

Leonardo glared.

"No I am not in denial, there is nothing to deny now drop it before I make you drop it!"

Before Leo entered his room he glared at Raphael, and then slammed his bedroom door!

Raphael entered his room shaking his head and saw Angel fast asleep and kissed her on the forehead. Then he took off his headband and belt and fell asleep next to Angel holding her. She felt Raphael get in bed and shifted her head from the pillow to his chest.

Leonardo exited his room after he laid down for a while and passed the room where she was staying.

"Musashi why aren't you asleep yet? Are you okay?"

She looked up.

"I just can't sleep Leo; I never spent the night in the sewer before. Besides I have a lot on my mind."

He looked.

"Like what exactly? You aren't still mad at yourself because the foot got you off guard are you?"

She shook her head.

"No, I am still upset but not mad at myself. Thank you for rescuing me again. There is something else on my mind also, but I rather not say anything to the guy because we just met and don't want to mess up our friendship. Goodnight Leo I'll see you in the morning. "

He looked.

"Try to clear your mind and get some sleep you had a rough night."

He noticed that she had fallen asleep and exited the room quietly not to disturb her and said to himself.

'Goodnight Musashi, I'll see you in the morning after my training run.'

He checked on all his brothers and Misuko, and then he checked on Master Splinter and entered his room taking off his belt and headband falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 2

"A New Beginning"

Musashi heard someone or something moving and got up just in time to see Leo go out on his training run.

"Leo please be careful, and try to get back before it rains. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looked at her.

"You worry too much Musashi, I'll be fine. Will be back in a couple of hours and after breakfast we'll start on your training as I promised. See u in a bit."

She smiled as he disappeared out of the lair and went back to the room she slept in and read a book to clear her mind, and looked up at the ceiling as she heard thunder. Raphael noticed she was worried and looked.

"Musashi he'll be fine. You shouldn't worry too much about Leo he will be alright. One thing about my brother you will learn is you never have to worry about him. Although he did get jumped by the foot a few years back. But since that day he has gotten stronger so don't worry."

Musashi looked up.

"Okay Raph and thank you. I feel better now. My cousin is very lucky to have you. You two are a good couple. I am very happy for you both. Do you want me to make breakfast, because Mikey looks like he wants to spar against you? "

He nodded.

"If you want I think we would rather you cook anyway. Mikey has a habit of burning toast and making scrambled eggs. Make sure you make coffee we all drink it in the morning."

She nodded and entered the kitchen to put on the coffee pot. Then, Angel entered the kitchen stretching.

"Morning cuz, how did you sleep last night? You do seem more relaxed now that you got some sleep. Misuko is sparring against Donatello and kicking his shell in."

Musashi laughed, and started breakfast smiling.

"Of course she would. If you're looking for Raph he is sparring with Mikey in the dojo. I am so happy that you found someone to be with. He really cares about you Angel."

Angel smiled.

"Yes he sure does, though he is a mutant turtle. I love him anyway."

Musashi looked and smiled.

"Yes I can see that you do Angel. It's getting late, and Leo isn't back yet. I am starting to worry about him. Maybe I should go find him."

Angel looked.

"Musashi are you crazy? You don't have your katana on you. Even if he is in trouble exactly how will you help him?"

Master Splinter came out and handed Musashi a pair of katana.

"Yes, Musashi go see if you can find Leonardo and be careful. We'll see to breakfast."

Musashi bowed to Master Splinter.

"Thank you Master Splinter, I'll be back with Leo."

Musashi ran out of the lair and tied her headband around her brow disappearing into the city to look for Leo. She was going along rooftops and saw the foot surrounding Leo and jumped down.

"Need some help from a friend Leo? Let's kick some foot soldiers to the ground."

Leo nodded and smiled.

"Yes let's kick some foot."

Foot soldiers lunged for Musashi and she jumped up and appeared behind them using her katana to slice them in half causing them to fall to the ground. Leo looked.

"Wow you're pretty good. Those are the decoys; keep ur eyes peeled now here they come."

Musashi saw them lunging at her and threw shuriken making them all fall. Leonardo flipped up and kicked a few knocking them into the wall. Then he used his split kick to knock out the elite ninja. As he fought he asked.

"How did you know I was in trouble? I can see that Master Splinter let you use my spare katana? Let's finish this so we can get back before it pours."

Musashi nodded.

"Yes let's finish this it is about to come down."

Musashi and Leo defeated the rest of the foot ninja and headed back to the lair. They both entered through the entrance. Leo grabbed a towel and dried himself off before he sat on the couch putting his head back.

"Wow that was too close. What smells so good, thank goodness Mikey didn't cook this morning."

Mikey entered rubbing his shell.

"Rude bro, I know how to cook thank you. Let's see if anything is on TV. Misuko sat by Mikey as he went through the channels. Suddenly, a special report came on.

"This just in, the two missing sisters of the Miyamoto clan have been found. It is said that during a fight they were knocked out and unconscious. Sources say that they both suffer from amnesia. If anyone is related to these two then please come down to New York State General Hospital and let us know they have family. This has been Channel 6 news. Have a great day."

Misuko looked and her mouth dropped.

"Musashi they found Moeka and Miyoko. What do we do now? Angel we have to go down there."

Angel looked.

"Whoa calm down Misuko. We will let's wait until the rain stops and grandma will take us to see them calm down. Musashi calm her down please?"

Mikey put his hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"Whoa Misuko calm down, you will see your sisters. Just relax and take a deep breath. Don't get so crazy you have to calm down."

Misuko smiled.

"Thank you Mikey I will calm down I promise. Let's go get some breakfast, the rain should stop shortly."

Mikey nodded and smiled.

"That's better, and it smells really good. Leo are you going to eat or just stay on the couch and feel weak because Musashi came to your rescue? Well!"

Leonardo glared and threw a star where Mikey stood.

"She didn't come to my rescue baby brother; she came just in time to help me fight them. There is a difference from the time I got my shell kicked by the foot and nearly died! I told you never bring it up again!"

Raphael walked over by his brother with his arms crossed.

"Leo calm down, and you tell me I have a bad temper! Look at you, yelling for no reason at all. Just be glad Musashi felt you needed help. No one is calling you weak either! We know that you don't want to be reminded about that morning, but you got stronger didn't you so stop getting so worked up when we bring it up will ya!"

Donatello just shook his head and stayed silent. Then he sat down and ate his breakfast. Misuko just looked and scratched her head.

"Umm okay, what was that all about? Did I miss something?"

Leonardo sat down at the table and didn't talk at all. Musashi looked and sighed, and then she sat down and ate her breakfast. After everyone ate breakfast Musashi and Misuko did the dishes while Angel dried them. When they finished Raphael and his brothers walked the three girls to Angel's house and then disappeared.

Angel entered.

"Grandma we're here. Did you hear about Moeka and Miyoko? Can we go see them?"

Grandma looked.

"Yes dear we will go see them. Let me just get dressed and we will be on our way."

Musashi and Misuko entered their room and changed to take a shower from being in the sewer all night. Misuko looked at Musashi.

"Don't think I am crazy, but I am falling for Michelangelo. He is so sweet and always worries about me. Too bad he is a mutant turtle it will never work. Besides, it is impossible he would never be into me that way."

Angel laughed.

"Wow Misuko one thing you will learn about Michelangelo, he thinks every girl is pretty. You never know he may surprise you. Look at me, I started to fall for Raph and thought he would never fall for me. As you can see I was wrong. So don't put yourself down, you never know. See what happens."

She looked at Musashi.

"It's the same way with Leo. You just have to see what happens while he trains you. Just don't lose your focus he will get angry."

Musashi responded with her arms crossed.

"Angel what are you talking about? I am not falling for Leo. We are only friends and he is training me to get better. Besides, I just don't have any interest in anyone right now. I am Just concerned about my sisters' safety, and revenge on Satsuriku- No Tenshi. I also want to improve on my skills so I'm not called weak. I am the oldest and am the one responsible for my sisters."

Misuko brushed out her long light brown hair out and nodded.

"Oh yes she is very serious when it comes to her skills and protecting me especially I am the youngest. Now that my other two sisters have been found she will get even more serious. No offense sis."

Musashi smiled slightly as she put her hair back up in her ponytail.

"None taken, come on you two grandma is waiting for us to get in the car. Misuko come on already."

All 3 girls got in the car and grandma drove toward the hospital. When they arrived they all headed to the hospital room where Moeka and Miyoko were sitting up in bed watching TV. Musashi entered first. Then she slowly walked to the bed where Moeka was sitting.

"Did you get any of your memory back? Sis it is me Musashi the oldest out of the 4 of us. When we got separated after that massacre at our house you and Miyoko were taken."

Moeka looked up and started to cry.

"Yes I remember that awful night. We thought you two were murdered, that is why we never tried to escape from our capturer. Then that night in the park when you and Misuko were jumped we made our escape. After that I don't remember where we ran but we woke up here. Musashi I am so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

Musashi cried tears of joys as she hugged her sister tightly.

"This is Angel our cousin along with Casey. He is on a honeymoon with his wife. Wait until we tell him that you two survived also. Misuko come here and hug your sister Moeka. "

Miyoko was overjoyed and ran by the bed hugging all 3 of her sisters smiling.

"We are together once again. This is the happiest day of our lives."

Misuko also smiled as she hugged her sisters. Then Angel also hugged them smiling. Grandma signed them both out of the hospital and they headed back to the house. When they got home grandma made a nice dinner, and the sisters watched a movie together. Musashi made sure her sisters were all tucked in and fast asleep. Then she entered her room and dialed Leonardo's shell cell. He was also still awake after his brothers had fallen asleep already.

He saw the number and picked up.

"Hey Musashi, so how did it go with your long lost sisters? Do they remember what happened the night you 4 were separated?"

Musashi responded.

"Yes they did remember it all. I am just glad they are safe and back with us. I missed them so much and was also worried. They are all asleep. Sorry I jumped it to help you Leo, I knew you had it under control, but also I felt that I should be there and fight them to show them I wasn't that weak girl they jumped in the park. "

He responded.

"It is fine, I am not angry. I am also glad you showed them not to mess with you. When we start your training you will definitely show them who the weak one is. You have a lot of potential Musashi; you just need to be more focused when in a fight. I will show you how to remain focused and how to be a leader. It is not easy being the oldest. Trust me I know, I am always protecting my brothers. That is just the main duty of the oldest and the leader also. Well I'm heading to bed goodnight Musashi. Whenever you're ready for your training you know where to find me. Try to get some sleep also."

She smiled.

"Goodnight to you also Leo and get some sleep also. I'll find you when I am ready to start my training I promise bye."

She hung up her shell cell and drifted off to sleep soundly. In the meantime Leo checked on his brothers one last time and turned off the TV. Then he headed to bed himself and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 3

"More Events to Come"

Musashi woke up the next morning around 530a to go on a run. Moeka heard her sister go out the window and sighed. Then she went to her room and back to sleep soundly. Misuko was up in her room meditating when she heard the window close and opened her eyes. Miyoko slept soundly as she had her earphones in her ears listening to music.

Within an hour of her run she heard footsteps and stopped in her tracks ready to draw her katana. She jumped over a rooftop when the foot surrounded her. She drew her katana and fought them off. Then she heard an evil laugh that sounded too familiar and looked up glaring. The laugh got closer and she gritted her teeth.

"You thought you destroyed us didn't you? Well you failed and we are training to get our revenge on our family. Mark my words you will pay for what you did to us when we were children! I am not going to rest until I take you down myself Chrome dome! I am being trained by a ninja master to improve on my skills to defeat you once and for all to avenge my parents, aunt, and uncles."

Satsuriku No Tenshi jumped down laughing.

"Really you were pathetic back then and still are. You will never get a chance to avenge your family, because today your life ends. Say goodbye to your family Musashi Miyamoto, and say hello to the one who will destroy you once and for all. Do you remember her? You probably wouldn't because I had her taken when she was only three years old. Pathetic, couldn't even watch her sister because mommy wouldn't let her go out. Now you face your mistake."

Suddenly, a girl that looked exactly like the three of them came forward and lunged for Musashi knocking her into the wall knocking her out.

"What's the matter Musashi? You don't recognize your own sister that was your responsibility and you failed to come through. Now you will pay for what you caused me years ago. Moeka saw Matsumi take out a dagger as she lunged for Musashi and knocked it out of her hands with her Sai. She gritted her teeth as she fought their sister.

"Matsumi snap out of it! We aren't the enemies. The one you call master is the one who destroyed our family! Listen to me damnit I'm your sister Moeka! Matsumi don't make me hurt you! You're ticking me off and you know that when you tick me off I hurt people. "

Matsumi laughed and took out her brass knuckles knocking her into the garbage can. Misuko looked and grabbed her hanbo knocking her into the wall.

"Pull yourself together Matsumi, we're family! What are you doing? He is the enemy not us! "

Matsumi laughed evilly and went to lunge for Misuko. Then Raphael blocked her with his Sai. Yo Fearless leader a little help here. Leo I'm serious!"

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo arrived and helped Miyoko fight off the foot soldiers lunging at the two unconscious girls. Musashi and Moeka came to and joined their sisters in battle against the foot and their sister! Angel also appeared and joined in the fight. Finally a familiar voice was heard and Leo and his brothers looked up. Shredder jumped down.

"Well if it's not my mortal enemies the Turtles. Trying to help the Miyamoto sisters, I see. Be warned that I have joined forces with Satsuriku No Tenshi and you reptiles have a new enemy! He is my old friend from the days your rat master was my teacher and we both set him up. We caused him to retreat here to America!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth and lunged for Shredder.

"Any ally of yours is our enemy! You and Satsuriku No Tenshi will never win while we are around. We will protect the girls and take you both out if we have to! Now get out of here before I kill you!"

Raphael looked and shook his head.

"Leo watch out! Man do I have to do everything myself!"

He jumped up and kicked the sword out of Shredder's hand knocking him into the garbage can. Musashi realized it was only a decoy and yelled to Leo.

"Leo behind you!"

Leonardo unsheathed his katana and knocked the sword from Shredder's hand knocking him into the wall knocking him out. Shredder came to and then he and the foot disappeared with Satsuriku No Tenshi and Matsumi also. Miyoko and Moeka saw the turtles and fainted.

Leonardo helped Musashi up and smiled at her.

"Are you okay Musashi? So that is your other sister? Let's get your other two sisters back to the lair to cover their wounds. "

Musashi nodded and helped up Misuko. Then they followed the guys back to the lair as Don and Raphael carried them inside. Musashi shook her head and stayed outside away from everyone. Misuko knew her sister was upset and went outside to comfort her.

"We thought she was dead. Musashi stop beating up yourself will you? You protected us that is all that matters right now. None of us knew she would turn against us and join Satsuriku No Tenshi. We will get her back; don't start losing your faith. The four of us are strong enough to bring her back to our side. Nothing is stronger than us. You remember what dad said to us don't you sis?"

Musashi thought back to their father and nodded.

"He said a sister's bond can never be broken! But our 5th sister hates us especially me. It's going to take more than our bond as sisters to bring her back or we will have to kill our own sister!"

Leonardo overheard and interrupted.

"Musashi stop saying that, we will get your sister back. You just have to think positive. Besides you have us to help you four succeed."

Moeka came too and looked at Raphael who was sitting on the chair watching TV. She glared at him and he glared back.

"Musashi and Misuko your sister is awake and looks like she wants a fight with me!"

Leonardo entered and shook his head.

"This is great your sister is like my brother! Remind me to keep those two apart okay Musashi?"

Misuko nodded in agreement.

"Yea I think that would be wise Leo. She is just like your brother always trying to be better than my sister Musashi."

Moeka looked up and crossed her arms as he looked at her.

"What are you staring at anyway? You think I'm weak and want to fight me now!"

Raphael was about to get up and Angel held him back.

"Raph how about you and I go practice for a bit? Since my cousins are going to need all the help they can get?"

He crossed his arms.

"Fine but you best keep her away from me! I'm not too friendly. She is looking for a fight and I'll give her one!"

Angel pulled his arm and they entered the dojo to practice. Splinter looked and shook his head.

"So now my sons we have a new enemy Satsuriku No Tenshi. He is another one of my old students that turned against me. Very well then I will help train the girls so they can get their sister back. Miyoko opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we? Why is there a big turtle talking to me? Musashi and Misuko where are you two? I'm freaking out here!"

Musashi ran inside.

"Miyoko calm down these are our friends. This is Leonardo, the one that is looking at you is Donatello, and the one playing his video game is Michelangelo. The one that was in red is Raphael. "

Moeka had her arms crossed glaring at Musashi.

"You told us she was dead! Why did you lie to us all those years before our parents were murdered?"

Musashi sighed as she tried to explain.

"Because they searched for her for years and they come up with nothing. So they presumed her dead. That is why I told you three she was dead! I didn't know that she was alive until tonight! Moeka all that matters now is that the 4 of us are united and will stop at nothing to get Matsumi back!"

Moeka looked at the turtles and sighed.

"Fine then if you say so Musashi. But I refuse to work with the one in the red headband! I'd like to challenge him to a fight, to show him what I am made of."

Raphael exited the dojo with his arms crossed.

"Who said I want to work with you missy? I'd like to see you fight me, and I won't hold back because you're a girl either! So don't try me like that!"

Leonardo held his brother back.

"Raph will you stop already! Moeka enough now I mean it! Though either of you don't like it, but you will be paired up so we can get their sister back! I don't want to hear another word from either of you. We are a team and have to work together to succeed. Musashi your lesson starts now, follow me into the dojo. As for Miyoko and Misuko you two will train with Master Splinter. Moeka you are a Sai wielder so you will train with Raphael and Angel. "

Moeka was not happy and followed Raphael and Angel into the dojo also. Raphael did not want to train Moeka, but he knew he had no choice. He looked at her glaring.

"Don't think for a second you are going to be treated differently because you're a girl. So I advise you to pay attention when I show you something! Do I make myself clear? Well do I whatever your name is."

Moeka glared back.

"My name is Moeka, and if you don't mind me asking Sensei what is your name?"

Raphael stared as he responded.

"The name is Raphael, and I am not friendly! Now I'm going to show you some blocks that will come in handy next time you face your sister. Watch me and then when I tell you, it will be your turn."

Moeka watched as Raphael showed her some blocks and repeated the moves in her head as she watched him. He looked at her and said.

"Now it is your turn remember that dummy is your sister. Do exactly what I showed you. Then we'll work on some moves that might come in handy in any battle."

Raphael put his Sai away and watched as Moeka practiced the blocks that he taught her. Angel watched and sighed as he didn't pay attention to her while he was training Moeka. Michelangelo saw how down Angel was and walked over by her.

"Hey dudette, cheer up will you? Raphael is in the middle of training he knows you're here. Don't start second guessing your relationship with my brother. Just let him finish the lesson and trust me he will pay attention to you. Anyway I'm going to get the pizzas, wanna join me?"

Angel nodded and tapped Raphael on his shell carefully.

"Raph I'm going with Michelangelo to get the pizzas, don't miss me too much. See you when I get back okay? Raph did you hear me?"

He ignored her and went back to his lesson with Moeka as she exited the lair with her head down following Michelangelo to the pizza parlor. Raphael watched as she exited the lair with his brother and sighed. Moeka continued her lesson and started to catch on and mimicked the moves exactly the way Raphael them to her.

In the meantime Musashi was training with Leonardo and was also starting to catch on and did the moves exactly the way they were taught to her. She smiled when he complimented her swordsmanship and stayed focused as he continued the lesson. Splinter continued his lesson with Misuko and Miyoko and was impressed by each of their skills and complimented them also. They were both very proud of themselves as the lesson continued.

As they walked to the pizza parlor Angel shook her head.

"I don't think our relationship is going to last any longer. Sooner or later he is going to dump me. He just doesn't seem like he wants to be with me anymore Mikey. He has changed so much toward me and I have a feeling it's going to be over. He seems annoyed when I am around him, and won't even look me in the eyes when he talks to me like he used to."

Michelangelo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Angel stop thinking like that. Raph just has a lot on his mind with the new enemy and everything else going on. Besides, he knows that he has to train Moeka. I highly doubt that he is annoyed being with you. Stop being so gloom, he still loves you. Remember you accept the fact that he is a mutant ninja turtle."

She still had her doubts but smiled.

"Okay Mikey if you think so, then I will not worry anymore."

They entered the parlor and he smiled back.

"That is more like it Angel. Now let's get the pizzas. I know everyone and especially me is very hungry after all that training. It seems like your cousins are pretty skilled like you said. They caught on so quickly and it's a good thing they are just as skilled as my brothers and I."

Angel laughed a little.

"Well they were taught by my Aunt and Uncle. Both of them were skilled ninjas of the Miyamoto clan. They passed it on to my cousins, which is why they are catching on so easily. Especially Musashi all through her childhood she always tried to be her best to prove to my Uncle that she can protect the others if anything happened to him. As you can see she has done a good job so far. But she is also under a lot of pressure now, knowing that Matsumi is trying to kill them and blames herself. That is never going to change. I just hope she will be okay."

Michelangelo looked and nodded.

"Your cousin will be fine Angel. Don't worry too much, everything will work out and it will be well worth it. Come on let's get back before these pizzas get cold and my bros kill me."

The lesson ended for Moeka and she took a towel and wiped the sweat from her brow, as she watched Raphael spar against Leonardo. Musashi looked at her sister.

"So you still don't want to work with Raphael sis? He is just like you, always looking for a fight. Does he remind you of anyone? Kind of reminds me of you, always wanting to fight someone especially me."

Moeka smiled a little.

"Eh he's not so bad. I think I can get used to the fact that we are going to be working together a lot. But what I don't get is why Angel acts so weird around him. I mean it's like she is jealous because he is training me. Like she's his girl or something! Any idea why she is being like that?"

Raphael came by them and responded.

"Lately I haven't been paying attention to her and she's been upset with me. To answer your question she is my girlfriend. We have been together for 2 years. It's a long story actually, and right now is not the time to be telling it. I think that is enough training for the night. Hey where is Mikey with those pizzas I'm starving!"

Michelangelo and Angel arrived back to the lair with the pizzas and put them out on the table. Raphael didn't seem to care that Angel was back and she sighed. She took one more look at Raphael and responded as she exited the lair.

"I have suddenly lost my appetite. See you 4 back at home. I'm turning in just not in the mood to hang out tonight. Goodbye Raph I Love you."

Leonardo glared at his brother.

"You better go after her, and have a talk. It's not hard to see that you really don't want to be with her anymore bro. It's been like that for the past two months. I've noticed and so has everyone else."

Raphael sighed.

"Leo she'll be crushed if I just end it with her now. I just can't take it anymore, she gets mad when I don't return her calls, she won't let me breathe always hanging on me, I can't even think straight when she's around me while I'm practicing!"

Leonardo shrugged.

"She's your girl, you go deal with it. But don't let her walk out all upset. She can be in danger because she is so bummed out and is vulnerable. It's time you tell her the truth. Stop playing with her mind Raph."

Raphael sighed and chased after Angel.

"Angel stop will you? We have to talk."

She stopped and turned around as he approached her trying not to cry. She knew that when a conversation started like that it wasn't a good thing. She stood and listened. He approached her and sighed.

"Angel for the past two months a lot has changed between us. I don't know how to say this and know you will be hurt but I can't play with your mind anymore. I don't think we should be together anymore, you don't let me think especially when you know I'm trying to train, then you yell at me when I don't return your calls, when you know I am a ninja and am always taking down criminals with my brothers and always fighting the foot. It just isn't working anymore. It's over Angel, I just don't know how else to put it!"

She ran off in tears and slammed the apartment door as she ran inside and to her room. He shook his head as he made his way back to the lair and just sat on the couch in silence as Michelangelo bought him his pizza. Leonardo approached his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know it was hard Raph, but you couldn't lie to her anymore. Will you be okay?"

Raphael glared at his brother.

"Yes I will be fine Leo, It just had to be done. I couldn't take it anymore she was driving me crazy! I know once again you were right oh fearless one!"

Leonardo glared back and turned to Musashi and her sisters.

"Come on you 4. Let's get you home. It's getting late. "

They all followed Leo, Mike, and Don out of the lair and made their way to their apartment. After they got in the 3 brothers headed back home while Angel stared out of her window as tears fell as she watched them disappear down the manhole. When they got back Raphael and Splinter were already in bed asleep.

The next morning Misuko, Angel, and Miyoko woke up and got ready for school while Musashi made breakfast for them. Moeka made them lunch and looked at her sister.

"So let me get this right? Satsuriku No Tenshi has joined forces with the turtles' enemy Shredder. And our sister Matsumi thinks that we are her enemy? Now having them as our friends we gained allies so we can avenge our family?"

Musashi nodded as she dished out breakfast.

"Yes exactly how you put it sis. We are going to need all the help we can to get our sister back and avenge our family after all these years."

Miyoko and Misuko finished their breakfast and waited for Angel to eat so they could leave for school. She didn't touch her food and just ran out the door after them as they walked to school in a group. All day girls continued to tease Angel because they overheard Angel talking to her friends about her break up with her boyfriend for two years.

Sasha overheard and ran over to comfort Angel along with Misuko and Miyoko. The laughs continued through the day and Angel almost broke her locker after she punched it. The school bell rang and Sasha walked home with Angel, Misuko, and Miyoko. Musashi heard them come in and poured each of them a glass of lemonade as they sat at the table.

"So you 4 are Miyamotos? I heard a lot about them? According to what I've been told is that your clan is one of the strongest? It's pretty cool to be friends with genuine ninjas."

Misuko sipped her tea.

"It's not all it is cracked up to be. Watching your family murdered in front of you as a little girl is not a good feeling. Those visions haunt my dreams at night and I wake up screaming. Maybe being able to defend yourself in the shadows and using weapons seems cool but it's not. We are always looking out to make sure we aren't being surrounded. It's not an easy life and I wouldn't wish it on anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 4

"Victory with a Surprise"

Musashi sighed as Donatello went over the plan to get Matsumi back on their side. Moeka knew how upset Musashi was and walked over by her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Sis we will get her back tonight. This plan will definitely work and besides we have our friends to help us also."

At that she smiled and tied her headband over her eyes after she put her swords in her harness following behind the turtles and Master Splinter. They all got in undetected when Leo gave the signal to his brothers to help him and Master Splinter fight the elite guard. Raphael looked and watched to make sure Musashi and her sisters got in safely to face their sister determined to destroy them.

Raphael then joined his brothers and his father to defeat the elite guard. Musashi signaled her sisters to move in quietly so they don't get discovered. Miyoko and Misuko spotted Matsumi and just stared tapping Musashi.

"Sis there she is. She looks like a killer. Are you sure we are going to survive facing her? She is so much more skilled than us."

Moeka bopped them both upside their heads.

"Wow you two have so much faith is our Ninjustu skills. We are more skilled than she ever will be; you forget we have all been trained by Master Splinter aka Hamato Yoshi our father's sensei. We can do this as a team."

Satsuriku appeared laughing evilly.

"Well, well if it's not the Miyamoto sisters! I see you four have come to die. Soon your clan will be completely wiped out! Assassins attack the sisters and Matsumi finish your older sister!"

The assassins came after the three sisters and they fought the way that Splinter taught each and every one of them. Leonardo looked on worried.

"Splinter we have to help them! They are no match for the assassins!"

Master Splinter glared at his eldest.

"My son right now is not the time to doubt their skills. They have been taught the style that I have taught you four for 18 years and the same I taught their father. This is their fight my sons no one else can do it but them. Let's just hope they remember how to call on their powers when they see they have no chance with weapons alone. Those tattoos on their necks are the symbols of their powers. They must focus."

Leonardo sighed as they watched from above as the three sisters faced off against the assassins. Raphael was really not interested in seeing Moeka die in front of him, and not happy he couldn't jump in and help her. Michelangelo covered his eyes not wanting to watch the battle. Donatello was talking to April through the shell cell not paying attention to the battle either.

Master Splinter looked on as the battle commenced and as the assassins disarmed each of the sisters holding the swords to their necks. Musashi fought Matsumi as she laughed evilly.

"Maybe you should watch your failure to protect them then I will finish you off! Some older sister you were! You never cared about anyone but yourself! You hated the fact that you had a responsibility to protect us! All you ever cared about was being dad's best daughter and most skilled fighter! See where it got you Musashi! Now you will watch all three of your sisters die in front of your face! You're nothing but a failure!"

Moeka saw the sword at her neck and closed her eyes focusing hard.

'Not going down this easily, never was a failure and still am not! That's it you are done!'

Her tattoo on her neck glowed and from her hands fire shot throwing them at the wall! Then she closed her eyes and talked to her sisters in their minds.

'Focus and use your powers and we will be victorious! Remember what Splinter taught us in our training sessions. A ninja must focus in order to use their inner strength.'

Miyoko closed her eyes and focused as her tattoo glowed and light shot from her hands blinding the group of assassins about to kill her. Then she flipped next to Musashi and Moeka facing Matsumi. Misuko saw her sisters and also closed her eyes as her tattoo glowed and around her wind whirled making a tornado carrying the assassins away. She opened her eyes and joined her sisters facing Matsumi.

Musashi then closed her eyes and her tattoo started to glow as water shot from her hands knocking Matsumi to the ground. The 4 sisters joined hands and closed their eyes to make Matsumi remember what happened the night she was abducted. She stood up and took off the headband that bared the foot clan symbol throwing it and threw it in fire. Then she joined her sisters and glared at Satsuriku No Tenshi.

"You are the one that had me abducted; lying to me all those years saying my family never wanted me and gave me up to you! I know the truth now and have joined my sisters to end your pathetic life. Prepare to feel the wrath of the Miyamoto clan you cold-blooded murderer!"

Satsuriku disappeared throwing a smoke bomb laughing evilly.

"Fine then you five have won; I will return and finish what I started with your father's death! You better train hard, because next time you will not be so lucky mark my words I will return!"

Musashi covered her sisters as the smoke covered them.

"We will be ready Satsuriku No Tenshi and you will die at our hand!"

Splinter tapped his sons.

"My sons you can watch now. They are still standing and reunited once again. Let's go get them. Donatello my son be prepared to catch Matsumi if she is anything like her sisters. Ha I made a funny."

Raphael shook his head as he jumped down behind Leonardo and his brothers. Matsumi fainted as she saw them jump down and Donatello caught her before she hit the ground. Michelangelo smelled gas and saw fire.

"Umm bros we need to get out of here! This place is gonna blow with us in it!"

Casey and April arrived with the turtle copter and pulled them all up with the ladder as the building imploded!

Musashi sighed with relief that they got their sister back after all those years by working together. Moeka smiled a little and looked at Raphael.

"You were worried about me I see? You thought I was finished and couldn't bear to watch me killed could you Raph! Well!"

Raphael smirked.

"Me worried about you! Sorry I don't think so, remember I don't like people! I just didn't want to see you fail after I taught you that's all!"

Moeka glared at him.

"Fine then be a jerk see if I care! I wouldn't care if you had any faith in me anyway! Besides I fought with what I was taught with my father thank you very much!"

Leonardo shook his head.

"Oh just great a female version of Raph, just what we need!"

April looked as she flew the copter back to the garage and thought of something.

"Hmm; let's have a barbecue to celebrate their victory. Maybe it'll help everyone relax. What do you think Leo?"

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like a good idea April. Let's go tell them if we can get Raph out of his room again. Boy this is going to be a long night."

Donatello put Matsumi on the couch and nodded in agreement.

"We do need to relax a little. Hey Leo can I ask you something?"

Leonardo smiled at his brother.

"Sure Don what is it? What do you want to ask me?"

Donatello took a deep breath.

"I was wondering by any chance have you fallen in love with Musashi and are trying to hide it. I have noticed the way you were worried about her today when she was fighting Matsumi? You are always staring at her when we are training."

Leonardo sighed.

"Yes I have fallen for Musashi, but am not ready to tell her yet. We have only known each other for 7 months. Besides, I am a turtle and she is human. She will never feel the same way I do about her. Let's just drop it Don okay? I'm heading to bed goodnight."

Raphael exited his room.

"Wow he has it bad. Since the 1st day he met her he fell for her. Leo is right Don let it be. We all need sleep, we have a barbecue tomorrow. Besides maybe he will admit it soon, but we can't pressure him. He'll kick our shells in."

Misuko was awake in the room staring up at the ceiling thinking about her feelings for Michelangelo. She knew in the back of her mind that he didn't feel the same way about her that she did. Musashi entered the room and sat on the bed.

"I know how you feel about Mikey sis, but maybe you should let everything go through. You never know you may just be lucky this Christmas. At least we have a family to celebrate with. Get some sleep Misuko see you in the morning. I think you can sleep well knowing that Matsumi is alive and back with us. Goodnight."

Moeka was fast asleep while Raphael watched her sleep and smiled as he covered her. Then he closed the door quietly and went to check on Angel because he heard her crying. He entered the room and crossed his arms as he looked at her.

"You know crying over me isn't gonna help you! Why not check your last text messages when you had me hold your cell, and then you'll know why I ended it with you! Then you'll see exactly who hurt who! Goodnight Angel!"

April heard Raphael arguing with Angel and glared at her after she heard his bedroom door slam.

"I told you that you would get caught! Did you listen, of course not! So I advise you to read those messages and look at the date you received them. Then maybe it will refresh your memory."

Casey shook his head looking at Angel.

"You had to cheat on Raph didn't you? Two years you two were together. Nice going Angel. You wonder why he broke it off with you. Whatever Angel goodnight!"

Matsumi woke up and looked around while Don was on his computer. He heard her get up and walked over by her.

"You're not going to faint again are you? My name is Donatello but you can call me Don. We helped your sisters after a few fights they got in and have become pretty close friends. They are the ones that got you back and I'm glad that you 5 are reunited again."

Matsumi smiled as she sat up.

"I guess everyone is asleep already? I'm glad my sisters and I have friends like you after we lost our family when we were younger. The only reason I turned against my sisters is because Satsuriku lied to me all those years and trained me as one of his assassins. I thought my parents gave me up and hated them and the entire family because I was hurt."

Donatello watched as she fell asleep and finally turned in. Leonardo stayed awake in his room thinking about how he felt about Musashi and sighed as he finally drifted off to sleep. Michelangelo heard all his brothers and his father close their doors and made his way to Misuko's room. He opened the door quietly, and checked on Misuko as she slept soundly and covered her. He kissed her forehead and exited the room quietly. Then he finally fell asleep in his bed.

The next morning everyone got up while Leo, his brothers, and Casey packed up the van to take to the park. Musashi was in her room brushing her long hair after her shower and put it up in a ponytail. Then Moeka exited the room also fixing her hair. Matsumi was up and in Don's lab watching him work on his latest invention. Michelangelo was in the kitchen eating his breakfast pizza when Misuko entered.

"Good morning Mike. So are you excited about the family day as I am? What are you eating?"

He looked up as he responded.

"Raisin bran pizza. Not really, we do this when we all need to relax. This is going to be fun dudette listening to my brothers and Casey argue about who will be cooking."

At that Misuko laughed as she poured herself a bowl of cereal as she drank her tea. As he ate his breakfast Misuko stared at him and sighed.

'I wish you would realize how I feel about you Mikey. We have so much in common and would make the perfect couple even if you are a turtle and I am a human.'

Musashi entered the kitchen and sipped her coffee as Leonardo ate his breakfast in silence. Then she also poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate her breakfast. April entered.

"Come on guys the van is packed up. Let's be on our way."

Leonardo and Musashi did the dishes and then headed out to the van. The turtles and Splinter had on their disguises as they drove to the park. When they arrived at the park the boys argued with Casey about who was cooking and Musashi covered her ears. Misuko was playing football with Mikey and Moeka as they listened to the argument. Finally Casey was the one who was going to cook and the others joined in the football game. April was setting up the tables with Splinter's help as they watched them all play the game.

"Master Splinter have you ever seen them so happy before? I've never seen them come together and play a game like they are with the girls. Especially Leo, he is real happy."

Master Splinter nodded.

"They are just happy that they have friends that accept them for who they are Mrs. Jones. Just as the girls are just happy to have a family once again. I knew their father; he was one of my best students and have taught his girls well. He loved his family with all his heart, and was determined to keep them safe after his wife was murdered by Satsuriku assassins! Then they took out Kenchi and his brother took care of the girls. They have been through a lot. It is good to see them happy with my sons."


	5. Chapter 5

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 5

"Stronger Than Friendship"

The football game ended and the girls beat the boys. Casey was still cooking and called Raphael over to help him. Raphael walked over by him with his arms crossed.

"Casey what are you up to? I know that look on your face, you're up to something."

Casey laughed.

"No I'm not shell for brains. I need you to help me with the chicken gee. What would I be up to anyway? Are you forgetting I just came back from my honeymoon with April or no?"

Raphael sighed.

"Yea you're right. The only thing you're aware of is Angel cheated on me with a Purple Dragon or whoever that guy was that text her the night she asked me to hold her cell. I never had my heart broken and it doesn't feel good."

Casey looked and sighed.

"Yea it does hurt bro, but you have to pick yourself up and not give up on love human or mutant. "

Raphael brushed him off and put the chicken on the grill. Then he brushed the bbq sauce on the chicken and flipped it over to cook the other side. Angel walked by the grill and he looked up glaring.

"I don't want to hear you right now. You've done enough just leave me alone!"

She glared back at him.

"Oh ok I made a mistake. How many times do you want me to apologize to you Raph until you forgive me? I should've never cheated on you, but you can't just throw away years of friendship because of my stupidiness. You are my best friend, please don't turn your back on me I'm begging you Raphael!"

Raphael glared at her again as he turned the chicken over again to put more sauce on it.

"You should've thought about that before you hurt me! This conversation is over Angel! Just go!"

Angel heard that and just walked away sitting at a table all by herself and started to cry again. Matsumi walked over by her.

"Cuz calm down. You hurt Raphael; just give him time to cool off. The best thing you can do is not try and talk to him. I mean you broke his heart, which does take a toll on anyone even if they are mutant or human. You cheated on him and you doing that also endangered your friendship."

Angel smiled a little and hugged Matsumi.

"Thank you Matsumi. So glad you're back on the good side. I guess whatever friendship we did have disappeared after I cheated on my boyfriend for two years. Yes you heard right, Raphael was my boyfriend for two years until I screwed up that is. How could I be so stupid?"

Musashi walked over by Raphael and asked.

"Raph when will lunch be ready? I'm going to sit by the lake and skip some stones. Can you have someone come get me when lunch is ready please?"

He looked up and responded.

"No problem Musashi. I'll have someone to get you when lunch is ready."

She turned around and walked toward the lake and skipped stones sighing. In her mind all she could think of how her feelings for Leonardo have even grown stronger as the months passed while he trained her. In the meantime Leo didn't see Musashi and walked by his brothers and asked.

"Has anyone seen Musashi? She was just here a few minutes ago."

Raphael looked up from the grill.

"Bro she went by the lake to skip rocks until lunch is ready. Why don't you go get her and let her know lunch just got done? It might interest you to know that when she walked away she was upset about something. Maybe you should talk to her. She seems to listen to you."  
At that Leonardo made his way toward the lake and saw Musashi skipping stones with her head down. Then he made his way over by her and decided to join her.

"You know Musashi lunch is ready. Aren't you going to eat?"

She sighed thinking it was Raphael and didn't look to see who it really was.

"I'm really not hungry Raph. It is impossible, I have fallen for your brother and just don't know if I can sit down and eat without staring at him wishing he felt the same way about me. My feelings for him have gotten even stronger in the 7 months we have known each other."

Leonardo thought for a second trying not to let her know it was him and asked.

"Oh really, which one of my brothers have you fallen for? I have a lot on my mind with Angel cheating on me and her begging me to give her a second chance. Which I am not."

Musashi sighed again and skipped a few more stones.

"Leonardo, since he started training me my feelings have grown stronger for him. But I need to face the facts he will never feel the same way about me. I am a human and he is a mutant turtle it will never work."

At that remark Leonardo smiled.

"Oh really, maybe you should turn around and find out yourself. Come on Musashi. Our lunch is getting cold."

At that Musashi recognized the voice and turned around facing Leo.

"I guess me confessing my feelings for you have made you angry? I'm sorry but it's true Leo; I have fallen in love with you and could care less if you're a mutant turtle. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again. But I couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you Leo, and just wish you would feel the same way about me."

He smiled a little and moved a little closer to her and lifted up her chin. Her eyes met his through his headband and his eyes met hers. Then he embraced her tightly and kissed her on the lips. She embraced him tightly and fell into the kiss as he grabbed her waist.

Raphael went looking for them and saw Leo and Musashi kissing. Then he cleared his throat.

"Ah hem you two, lunch is ready come and eat will you? Yo Leo, did you hear me? You know everyone was wondering where you two got to? I'm glad that you landed Musashi bro, but the food is getting cold. Can you come eat please? Leo, brother talking here! Leo!"

Leonardo turned around and glared at Raphael.

"I heard you Raph. We're coming keep your shell on will ya?"

Musashi smiled as Leonardo smiled back at her and followed him and Raphael back to the picnic area. Then they both sat down and ate their lunch with the rest of the family. Raphael also sat down in silence eating his lunch not paying attention to Angel staring at him while he ate. They all finished eating and threw the garbage out. Michelangelo looked at Leonardo and Musashi suspiciously as they sat under a tree scratching his head.

"Umm what is it with Leo and Musashi? Am I missing something here?"

Raphael laughed.

"Wow you're clueless Mikey. Our big brother has a girlfriend before you, too bad so sad. Now stop staring."

Michelangelo still looked puzzled.

"Stop pulling my shell Raph. Our brother would never get involved with another human after what his ex-did to him and tried to do to us. You're dreaming bro."

Leonardo looked over by Michelangelo.

"For the millionth time Karai wasn't my girlfriend! I just thought she had good in her, but found out I was wrong! She is the new shredder, and the enemy! Will you drop it already Mikey?"

Michelangelo dropped it and looked at Leo as Musashi was fast asleep on Leo's lap.

"Umm Leo, she is asleep on you aren't you going to wake her up?"

Leonardo looked up as he responded.

"No, why would I disturb my girlfriend when she is asleep on me? We aren't leaving for a few hours anyway."

Mikey's mouth dropped.

"Did you just say girlfriend? How did you land a girl before me? It's a joke right. Okay Leo you got me. It's a joke right?"

Leonardo responded.

"No, it's not a joke. Musashi is my girlfriend. "

Two hours passed and Musashi woke up and smiled at Leo.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you Leo, was just so tired and so full. Besides I just had the most wonderful dream."

He smiled back at her.

"Oh you did, and what happened in your dream that was wonderful?"

She smiled as she answered.

"We were by the lake just talking and then our lips met. Then we officially became a couple. It couldn't have been real."

He smiled back at her.

"It wasn't a dream; we did kiss and are officially a couple. Do I have to remind you that it was real?"

She smiled slyly up at him. Then they both got up and she leaned against a tree still smiling at him. He grabbed her waist and brushed his hand by his cheek. Then their lips met again as he kissed her against the tree. She embraced him tightly and they kissed until Casey called them both.

"Come on you two? We're heading back now. "

They broke apart and headed to the van. Musashi's sisters just stared as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder as Casey drove them back to the apartment. Her sisters entered the apartment and Angel entered her bedroom slamming her door. Leo walked Musashi to the door and kissed her goodnight making sure she got inside. Then he got back in the van and sighed with relief. The 5 of them went down the manhole cover and Casey and April drove back to their apartment. They entered the lair and all turned in. Master Splinter entered Leo's room.

"Why are you still awake my son? I would think you would be fast asleep by now. We all did have a long day."

Leonardo responded to his father.

"I am just not tired yet father. We had a family picnic after Musashi and her sisters got Matsumi back on their side. Then by the end of the day I have a girlfriend. I just can't believe she held it in so long to tell me that she loves me just as I have loved her too. Goodnight father see you in the morning."

Splinter smiled as he covered Leo who was fast asleep.

"Goodnight my son. I will see you in the morning."

Splinter closed the door to Leo's room, and then checked on his other three sons covering them all. He finally headed to bed himself and drifted off to sleep. Back at the apartment Musashi got ready for bed and thought about how Leo also felt the same way about her that she did. Then she checked on her three sisters and saw how upset Misuko was.

"Misuko calm down. Give Mikey time, he will come around and tell you how he feels about you. I mean it took Leo seven months to tell me. Now we are officially together. Please get some rest we all had a long day. Goodnight Misuko see you in the morning."

Misuko finally drifted off to sleep as Musashi closed her bedroom door. Then Musashi made her way to Matsumi's room to see her wide awake.

"Why are you still awake? Are you okay sis?"

Matsumi responded.

"Yea I'm fine, just glad we have a family that cares about us again. So your boyfriend is a mutant turtle? Isn't that a little weird sis? I mean you are a human and he's not."

Musashi covered Matsumi.

"Maybe he is a mutant turtle but he is the kind of guy I've been looking for. We'll see how weird you think it is when you admit that you're falling for Donatello. I saw the way you were watching him in his lab this morning and how you stared at him while we ate. You never know Matsumi he may just surprise you like Leo surprised me."

Matsumi smiled and hugged her.

"Night Musashi see you in the morning and thank you very much."

Moeka and Miyoko were already fast asleep when Musashi checked on them both and covered them also. She heard Angel crying again and entered her room.

"Angel crying over Raph isn't going to get you anywhere. You really hurt him and it may take him a while to forgive you, but he will never take you back. Maybe when we help them trim their tree you might be lucky. He might talk to you, but till then you have to let him cool off. You know how bad his temper is. You broke his heart after being together for two years. That kind of scar takes a long time to heal. You just have to be patient. Get some sleep okay."

Angel hugged her cousin.

"Okay Musashi goodnight and thank you. See you in the morning, and congrats on becoming Leo's girl. I'm happy for you."

Angel drifted off to sleep and Musashi covered her. Then she entered her room and also fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 6

"A Special Surprise for Misuko"

Musashi and Misuko put up the decorations to get ready for the Housewarming party/ tree trimming party. There was a knock on the door and it was Raphael and Casey with the tree. Moeka ran from her room and opened the door for them as they carried the tree into the living room. Raphael and Casey carried the tree in while Misuko put the tree stand down so they can set it inside. April peeked out from the kitchen and called to Musashi.

"Musashi come on the lasagna is ready I need a little help getting it out. Wow it smells really good. You are an amazing cook."

Musashi smiled as she helped April place the four pans of lasagna on the stove.

"Why thank you April. I love to cook and Italian happens to be my favorite kind to cook."

Raphael enters the kitchen.

"Yo Musashi can I have an ice water please, that tree is not light. Case and I had a hard time getting it on top of his SUV. I'm surprised my brothers and my father aren't here yet. What smells so good?"

Musashi entered the fridge and got a bottle of water for Raphael.

"Oh they should be showing up shortly the party is an hour away. Knowing Mikey he went to get more chips and dips, since he ate most of them last night after we finished moving everything inside. By the way thanks for helping us move in. We can't live with grandma forever."

Raphael responded after he opened his water.

"It was no problem Musashi, we didn't mind at all. I'm gonna go help your sisters with the decorations while you and April finish up in here. Leo will call you when he's on his way."

Moeka was on the ladder hanging up the rest of the decorations when she almost fell and Raphael caught her.

"Whoa be careful will you Moeka. What would've happened if I wasn't there? Are you alright?"

She smiled a little as she responded.

"Yea I am fine; I missed the damn hook and lost my balance. Thank you for catching me Raph. I never noticed how deep brown your eyes were till now. Did I say that out loud?"

Raphael smiled at her slyly.

"Yea you did. Thank you Moeka, come on let's finish up in here."

She smiled a little trying not to blush and helped Raphael with the rest of the decorations. Miyoko also helped them with the decorations, while Matsumi set up the stereo and took out all the Christmas music. Misuko looked out the window waiting for Michelangelo to show up. Deep down she knew that she had fallen in love with Michelangelo and only wanted one wish this year. She sighed and finished setting up the table for the party.

Musashi's cell phone rang and she wiped her hands to answer hoping it was Leo. To her surprise it wasn't. It was actually her friend Ally from work. Moeka looked at the time and turned to Raphael.

"I'm going to get ready for the party it starts shortly. I'll be right down."

Raphael watched as she ran up the stairs and sighed. Casey saw Raphael looking at Moeka and tapped him.

"Yo bro if you like her, go make a move. Raph it is all over your face. You are always watching Moeka; it's a party make a move will you? You haven't noticed that she has a thing for you. Man you're as clueless as Leo I swear."

In the meantime Mike and Leo exited the grocery store and finished putting the groceries in the trunk of Musashi's car. They noticed the foot was surrounding them and fought them off. While they fought the foot Leo's shell cell rang, and he hid in the shadows to answer.

'Musashi we kind of got caught up in a fight with the foot. Stop worrying we are on our way, sorry to hang up so fast but I am trying to stay alive here. See you in a bit babe I love you. Leo out.'

Ally looked over Musashi's shoulder smiling.

"Who is Leo? Do I get to meet him anytime soon? Will he be here tonight?"

Musashi sighed as she put her phone down.

"He's my boyfriend. Yes you will meet him tonight him and his brother are just running a little late with the chips. Can you please go out there to make sure everything is set up before the party? I am going to get ready."

Ally entered the living room and helped Miyoko finish up.

"Wow this is a nice house you girls have. That is also a big tree. I love tree trimming parties they are so much fun."

Miyoko smiled.

"Yea they are fun. Thank you, glad you like our house. Help yourself to a drink Ally, while I wait for the guests to arrive."

Ally sat down at the table and drank her soda. Then Matsumi put on the stereo and got all the tree ornaments out so they can put up the tree with their many friends. Matsumi walked by the table and took a soda.

"Wow setting up for a party is a lot of work. I'm just glad we met people to invite we are new here in New York. "

Ally nodded.

"Yes it is very hard, but it looks wonderful. You all did a great job."

In the meantime Moeka was in her room getting dressed, when she realized the buttons were in the back. She knew her sisters were all busy with getting everything ready for the party. She used her shell cell and dialed Raphael who was sitting on the couch waiting. He heard it and answered.

'Yo Moeka, Raph here what's up! You need me to what? Okay I'll help you calm yourself down will ya!'

Moeka heard a knock on her door.

"Raph it's open come in I won't bite. I just can't reach the buttons in the back. Can you please button them for me?"

He entered her room and came up behind her as she held up her hair so he could button up her shirt. While he buttoned up her shirt he knew that Casey was right and he had fallen for Moeka. As he finished with her shirt he started saying.

"Moeka I know we didn't start off the best of friends. We always fought about something stupid, because we are just alike. But lately I noticed that we have grown closer as we got to know each other a little better."

Moeka put her hair down and asked.

"Raph what are you trying to say? When you say we grew closer, what do you mean exactly? I am listening tell me please. You have been acting different around me lately, and I want to know why? Do you not want to be friends anymore, because I am too much like you?"

He responded.

"No I don't want to be friends anymore."

Her eyes widened and she got angry as she turned toward him.

"Okay fine if that's how you feel you shouldn't have helped me then. "

He also got angry and yelled back.

"No not that's what I mean. Oh forget it, then you shouldn't have asked me to help if you are gonna be like that!"

He was about to storm out when Moeka grabbed him and kissed him on his cheek. Raphael stopped and turned toward her and she backed away afraid he was gonna go after her. Instead he embraced her and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and returned his approach kissing him back against her bedroom door. They broke apart and he smiled at her.

"Would you like to be my girl Moeka? Even though I am a huge turtle, but you have caused me to move on from having my heart broken. I will treat you right and you won't have to worry about my loyalty."

She smiled and embraced him tightly, grabbing his waist as they kissed once again. Then they both headed downstairs hand in hand. Casey smiled as he and April served the food. Finally Leo and Mike arrived. Miyoko had an idea and grabbed Matsumi. Musashi saw Leo and smiled as she walked over by him. She saw Moeka and Raphael on the dance floor and smiled.

Misuko was by the Christmas tree helping everyone decorate it. Michelangelo stared at Misuko as he also joined in the decorating of the tree. Miyoko and Matsumi put the mistletoe above Misuko and called to Michelangelo.

"Hey Mikey look above Misuko? We're serious she's right under it. It's tradition you have no choice."

Michelangelo looked up and smiled at Misuko.

"Hey Misuko look what you're standing under?"

Misuko looked up and smiled, and then she felt Michelangelo grab her hand and was a little surprised. He smiled at her and embraced her as he kissed her on the lips.

"Misuko, I have liked you since the 1st night we met. But was afraid you'd reject me will you be my girl? I have been looking to find a girl that would want to be with me."

Misuko smiled and kissed him back.

"Yes Mikey I'd love to be your girl. I have also liked you since the 1st night we met, but didn't think you would be interested in me."

The party ended and Ally approached Musashi as Leo talked with his brothers on the porch as they cleaned up.

"Musashi what is it with your boyfriend? He was fully covered and seemed like he was hiding his face. Same with his brothers, why is that?"

Musashi responded.

"He hasn't been feeling good and didn't want to get anyone else sick. His brothers also didn't want to get sick either. He's a great guy, just the kind of guy I have been looking for. I'll walk you out Ally, thank you for coming. I'll see you at work. Goodnight Ally."

She watched as Ally's car drove down the street and sighed with relief. Then Leo and his brothers entered the house and wiped the sweat from below their brows. April smiled at them.

"It's okay guys you can take off your disguises they all left."

Matsumi and Miyoko yawned.

"Goodnight everyone we're tired. See you in the morning."

Musashi, Moeka, and Misuko said goodnight to their sisters and finished cleaning up while April and Casey did the dishes in the kitchen. After they were finished cleaning off the porch Leo and his brothers entered the house and took off their disguises and sat down on the couch wiping the sweat under their headbands. Donatello yawned and looked at his brother Leo.

"Leo are we staying here tonight or going back to the lair? I'm so tired and really don't want to go back to the lair."

Leonardo responded to Donatello.

"We are staying here tonight. Go get some sleep Don see you in the morning."

Donatello yawned as he headed up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Goodnight everyone see you in the morning."

April and Casey left shortly after Donatello turned in. Then Musashi, Moeka, and Misuko got ready for bed. They called to the guys.

"Boys you can sleep with us tonight if you don't want to sleep down here. Goodnight."

Raphael watched as Moeka entered her room and ran up the stairs grabbing her waist. She laughed and turned to him.

"I guess you decided to sleep with me tonight. Come on Raph I'm really tired we all had a long day. "

She pulled down the bed and lay in her bed waiting for Raphael to get in next to her. He lay down and she rested her head on his chest smiling.

"Goodnight Raph I luv you. See you in the morning."

He brushed back her black hair and kissed her as she drifted off to sleep soundly on him.

"Goodnight babe I love you too."

Leonardo and Michelangelo stayed up and watched a movie. Then they both yawned and headed upstairs to Musashi and Misuko's rooms.

Misuko was already asleep when Michelangelo entered her room and lay next to her. He drifted off to sleep and she shifted her head from her pillow to his chest.

"Night Mikey I love you. See you in the morning."

He opened his eyes and held her close.

"Night Misuko I love you too see you in the morning."

Leonardo checked on his brother Donatello and then he entered Musashi's room to see she was fast asleep. He smiled, and then he kissed her forehead before he lay in the bed next to her. She smiled when she felt his presence in her room and rested her head on his chest after she kissed him.

"Goodnight Leo I luv you see you in the morning."

She drifted off to sleep soundly as he held her close while they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 7

"New Beginnings"

Donatello and Matsumi sensed trouble and threw pebbles at his brothers and her sisters.

"Guys we better be on alert, there is trouble nearby. Not a good way to begin a New Year."

Leonardo stopped short and drew his katana.

"Be quiet, I hear something. Like Don said stay on full alert. There are foot soldiers surrounding us."

Musashi also drew her katana and approached behind Leo quietly. Then she heard that familiar evil laugh and slanted her eyes in anger. Satsuriku No Tenshi jumped down in front of her.

"Well, well look at what we have here. Musashi have you come to die tonight? You failed once again to protect your sisters! Now drop your weapons or watch me kill your pathetic sisters. You are not cut out to be a ninja!"

Leonardo was fighting foot soldiers alongside his brothers and saw Musashi about to drop her katana. He ran and jumped down protecting her.

"Don't do it Musashi! He is playing a trick on your mind! Your sisters are by my brothers fighting snap out of it or he will kill you! MUSASHI DAMNIT SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Raphael stared and saw Satsuriku lunge for Musashi. Then he tapped Moeka who was in the middle of fighting foot ninja.

"Go help your sister we can handle these losers! Go on Moeka or your older sister will be killed! He has her thinking he killed you 4!"

Moeka fought a few more and flipped down landing by Musashi yelling.

"Snap out of it! Musashi we aren't dead you didn't fail! SNAP OUT OF IT! HE HAS THE KATANA AT YOUR NECK DAMNIT!"

Leonardo watched in horror as he went to slice her neck, then he sighed with relief she snapped out of it and flipped up and came down kicking him into the wall! Then he watched as her tattoo started to glow blue and flipped out of the way! Musashi closed her eyes and put her hands together forming a wave from her palms.

"TSUNAMI BLAST OF DESTRUCTION!"

The wave washed over him and slammed him into the garbage compactor! Moeka jumped on top of the garbage can and locked it hitting the button on and they all flipped back as the blood made a river as Satsuriku was screaming in pain! The screaming stopped and Musashi fainted causing Leo to catch her. Shredder jumped down and aimed the sword of tengu at Leonardo. He flipped out the way and handed Musashi to Raphael. Raphael took her from him and called to her sisters.

"You 4 get over here and watch over your sister my brothers and I have to finish this! You have your revenge now let us handle Tin Head!"

Moeka was scared as Shredder aimed the sword at Raphael and put her head down when she heard him scream. To her surprise it wasn't in pain. She saw red markings form all over his body and pulled her three younger sisters to safety. Misuko looked from behind the wall to see orange markings form all over Michelangelo's body. The sisters watched as Donatello and Leo's bodies were also covered in markings that matched their headbands.

Leonardo was the first one to attack. He screamed out

"Slash wave!"

They watched as blue streaks formed from his katana slicing Shredder. Then they saw Raphael close his eyes and scream out.

"Fire Spiral!"  
Fire swirled in a ball and singed his armor. Then Michelangelo closed his eyes and screamed out.

"Tornado Blast!"

A Strong wind formed and slammed Shredder into the garbage can on top of Satsuriku squished body. He flipped out and landed on his feet wiping off the blood glaring at the turtles aiming his sword at them.

"You freaks thought you could defeat me with your so called powers! Well I am still alive, and will return! Enjoy your victory you green freaks! Our next battle will be your last! I will destroy you once and for all along with your pathetic rat master! Now those girls are also in danger because they associate with you 4! Farewell Turtles!"

Shredder disappeared into the night with the foot soldiers behind him. The markings disappeared and they ran to where the girls were. Musashi came to and tried to get up but was too weak.

Leonardo ran to her and helped her up.

"Musashi you used too much of your power. You need to rest! You avenged your parents, just like you promised you would! Your parents are very proud of you! Come on let's get you home so you can get some rest."

Musashi saw the river of blood and sighed with relief holding Leo tightly as they made their way back to the house.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you training me Leo. I love you so much and am definitely complete now because I have you."

Moeka shook her head as she rested her head on Raphael's shoulder. He smiled and held her close.

"At least you defeated Satsuriku No Tenshi. But now we have more problems."

Moeka looked up at him.

"What kind of problems Raph? You can tell me I am your girl."

He sighed.

"Now that Shredder knows that we love you girls he will try to kill you. You all have to be on full alert for now on."

Back at Shredder's skyscraper he wrapped his arm and punched the wall.

"How did she get so strong? Satsuriku told me she was weak and that she would surrender if her sisters' lives were in danger."

Karai entered.

"Father, it could be the one called Leonardo. Maybe if we can capture him and threaten to kill him then maybe she will surrender. She seems to have a very close relationship with him. She has been weak until the last encounter we had with her. We can use it to our advantage. I have a reliable source telling me that Musashi is with Leonardo."

Shredder's eyes rose and he had a satisfied expression on his face.

"Hmm you may be right Karai. But how can we capture him? He is Splinter's best student and the most skilled of those freaks? If you can devise a plan to capture that freak then he will be the bait to lure Musashi to her death. Now go I need my rest."

Angel overheard and remained silent recording the conversation. She exited the skyscraper and made her way to her cousins' new apartment. Raphael heard the doorbell and answered. Angel looked and spoke.

"I know I hurt you Raph, and I am sorry. I just don't want our friendship to end with our failed relationship. But we have a bigger problem. I snuck in the skyscraper and overheard Shredder's daughter Karai makes a suggestion to him and he is telling her to devise the plan so he can kill Musashi."

Leonardo exited Musashi's room after he gave her a cup of tea.

"What plan is that bitch Karai putting together to kill Musashi? What is that dishonorable ninja planning on doing?"

Angel played the tape and Leo punched the wall hurting his knuckle. Raphael grabbed him.

"You need to calm yourself bro. whoever told Karai about you and Musashi is someone we associate with and is a spy. Now who could it be?"

Angel thought and glared at Matsumi. Matsumi backed away as Moeka grabbed her.

"Why did you tell Karai about Musashi and Leo? You pretended to be back on our side to play us as fools! Well answer the damn question sister dear! Matsumi do you have any idea what you did? Do you?"

Matsumi backed away and slammed Moeka.

"It wasn't me damnit! I am back on your side Moeka! Try your damn friend, the one that just was initiated as a foot soldier! She became a foot ninja because she gave Karai that information! So you owe me an Apology! "

Moeka thought and punched the wall, but Raphael grabbed her wrist.

"Will you not do that babe? That is why April told you not to invite her she is a spy for that dishonorable bitch Karai. Now what the hell are we gonna do, and exactly how are we going to keep it from Musashi?"

Leonardo sighed.

"Leave that to me bro. Besides she will never capture me, I'll kill her 1st before she gets a chance to. We all just have to stay on full alert. Let's all turn in, it's late and Master Splinter isn't home anyway. He went to visit the Daimyo. Angel why are you staring at Raph that way?"

Moeka caught the glare in Angel's eyes and approached her.

"What is your problem? Why are you giving Raph dirty looks? You're the one that cheated on him no one else!"

Angel crossed her arms and yelled at her.

"I want to know why the hell he called you babe cousin dear."

Raphael held Moeka back and approached Angel.

"Because she is with me! Does that answer your question? At least she won't hurt me like you did so, stop giving me dirty looks it ain't gonna help you! The more you glare at me the more you piss me off. So I advise you to go in your room and walk away before you get hurt by your cousin. Don't slam your door either Musashi is asleep after the fight tonight."

Leonardo screamed.

"Will you two stop it! Angel go to bed now. Musashi is trying to sleep. We don't need her to worry that I am in danger. Now enough everyone in bed."

Michelangelo was asleep next to Misuko holding her close and woke up to cover both of them. Donatello was fast asleep in the guest room when Matsumi entered to check on him and smiled as she covered him as he slept. He woke up and looked up.

"What is it Matsumi? Are you okay?"

She sighed and explained.

"No I'm not okay my sister is accusing me of telling Karai about Musashi and Leo. It was her stupid friend who just became a foot ninja and not me. I am not a foot ninja; I am on the good side. I just wish she would believe me."

Moeka overheard her and entered.

"I believe you Matsumi, I am sorry for accusing you. Get some sleep we all had a really long night. Night Don. I am turning in goodnight."

Matsumi waited for Moeka to exit the room, and then she continued to tell Don the rest of what was on her mind. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Matsumi why didn't you tell me at the party, I would've listened? I also feel the same way about you. Will you be my girl? I promise to be a good boyfriend that will stay loyal and treat you the way you should be treated."

She smiled and kissed Donatello pushing him down to the bed.

"Yes I will be your girl Don. I love you so much. Can I sleep with you please?"

He smiled as he turned up the volume on the TV as the countdown started to ring in the New Year. The ball dropped and he returned her approach embracing her tightly.

"Happy New Year Matsumi. A great way to start off the New Year don't you think Matsumi?"

He looked down to see she had already fallen asleep on him soundly. Then he said Happy New Year to his brothers and got back in the bed holding Matsumi close as she slept soundly on him.

His brothers wished him a Happy New Year and kissed their girlfriends before they all drifted off to sleep holding them closely. All the sisters except Miyoko now had boyfriends. She crossed her arms as she checked on her sisters being held by the boys and sighed.

"Why couldn't I be the one with Donatello? Man I hate my sister Matsumi."

Angel looked at her.

"Miyoko you're making a big deal out of nothing. Your sister is just like Donatello. Besides you had your chance to tell Don how you felt and you shied away. It's no one else's fault but your own. Now get some sleep. You can't hate your sister because she landed him like your other sisters. Hey what is that falling out of your pocket? Miyoko get back here. What is that?"

Miyoko responded and glared at Angel.

"It's a foot com. I am the one that told Karai my perfect sister Musashi was with Leonardo. I can't believe my sister Moeka was so blind and accused Matsumi! She is also clueless!"

Miyoko held the kunai at her neck.

"What are you gonna do Angel, poor excuse just like the rest of my sisters! Well they'll figure it out after they find your throat slit when they wake up in the morning!"

April heard the commotion downstairs and ran grabbing Miyoko. She noticed the headband around her brow and yelled to Angel.

"Cut it off, she is being controlled! Hurry up before she kills you! Angel I can't hold her much longer!"

Angel used a dagger and cut the headband off Miyoko's forehead causing her to fall. Then April and Angel put her in her bed and covered her burning the headband in the fireplace. Angel wiped her brow and sighed with relief.

"Nice way to start off the New Year, almost being killed and finding out my cousin landed Raphael. I am heading to bed goodnight April."

April nodded.

"Yea tell me about it. Goodnight Angel get some sleep. Happy New Year!"

April waited for Angel to close her door and picked up the footcom and went outside using her sword to cut the foot com into tiny pieces sending them to Shredder's Skyscraper in an unmarked envelope. Then she checked on everyone and finally fell asleep soundly on Casey who was already fast asleep after she turned off the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 8

"More Trouble Brewing"

Musashi went on a training run with Leonardo after they ate their dinner when it got dark. He led and told her to stay on full alert because he sensed trouble. Musashi took his warning and remained on alert. They stayed in the shadows and eavesdropped on Karai and her ninja.

"I want to know who discovered this foot com on the one called Miyoko. Then thought it would be cute to send me it in pieces. The only one that would pull a stunt like this is the one called Leonardo. We shall see how smart he is when I catch him in my trap and then kill Musashi as he watches. Then his brothers, and finally his rat master!"

Musashi knew that Leo was angry and held him back pleading.

"Don't fall for it, please Leo. She is going to use you as bait to lure me. If she succeeds I'll be lost."

She grabbed him tightly and he held her.

"Okay Musashi I won't fall for it. Please stop crying I am not going anywhere. Be quiet before we get spotted. Musashi stop please!"

Musashi wiped her eyes and continued to listen. Karai looked up and they both remained in the shadows. Then she continued to devise her brilliant scam. Leo whispered in Musashi's ear.

"I'd like to see her cast a spell on herself to look like you and think I am that stupid to fall for it. I would never fall for a trick like that. I am too wise and too quick to fall for her tricks."

Musashi whispered back.

"Leo she controlled my sister, trust me she will control you. Let's get out of here and not get caught. Just promise me you will be careful when I am at work tomorrow. "

Leonardo was offended and crossed his arms.

"Some girlfriend you are. You have no faith in me what so ever. How can you think I will fall for a stupid trick like that? Fine think that way if you want. I will be fine stop worrying about me that is my job to worry about you."

Musashi smiled slyly as she led the way back to the house. They both entered the house and everyone stared.

"So what is she up to? Wasn't the purpose for you two to go out was to find out? Well?"

Leonardo began.

"Well she is going to make a potion to turn herself into Musashi, and then use me as bait to cause Musashi to come after me and surrender. Which, I was trying to tell Musashi that I am not that stupid to fall for it and she laughed at me. "

Miyoko shook her head.

"Leo that is exactly what she did to me. Then she made me think that my sister wanted Angel dead. Trust me she is more powerful than she seems. She will succeed."

Leonardo stared at all of them as they shook their head. Then Raphael made a smart remark.

"Hey let's tie Leo up tomorrow when Musashi leaves for work so he doesn't get caught."

Leonardo glared at him.

"How would you like your shell kicked in Raph! I am more intelligent than you think to fall for some stupid trick! You try to tie me up I'll hurt all 3 of you."

Michelangelo and Misuko decided to go skateboarding before they get dragged into the whole conversation. Misuko was ahead of Mikey when he heard something.

"Misuko dudette be on alert. We are surrounded again. Man being a mutant ninja turtle sux sometimes. "

Misuko rang in.

"Actually just being a ninja sux! Let's take them down Mikey. "

He took out his nunchucks and took three groups of foot down. Misuko used her hanbo and also took down a few groups. Then they all vanished and Michelangelo scratched his head.

"That is weird. What the hell was that about? Misuko you okay? Misuko?"

He looked down to see her hanbo on the ground and a note by it.

"Tell Musashi to come alone or I'll kill her precious baby sister. Unless you think you're skilled enough to take me on Michelangelo! I'll slit your precious little girlfriend's throat!"

Michelangelo clenched his fists and dialed his brother Leo's shell cell. Leonardo answered.

"Hey Mike what's up? What are you crazy? She will kill you! Michelangelo don't you dare!"

Michelangelo responded.

"I'm the Battle Nexus Champion! I can take her down you have no faith in me bro. I'll call back when I get Misuko back, and don't follow me she will kill her! Mikey out!"

Leonardo heard the cell go dead and shook his head.

"Okay our baby brother is going to commit suicide! He is going after Misuko and doesn't want us to follow!"  
Raphael stood up.

"So we are just going to stay here and wait for that bitch to deliver his body to our door! Leo we have to go after him! Musashi tell him, we can't just let Mikey face her, he is not skilled enough battle nexus champion or not!"

Musashi stood up and tied her headband throwing a smoke bomb and disappeared into the night to the skyscraper!

Leonardo saw the smoke clear and sighed.

"Oh just perfect! Musashi is going to risk her life and face an opponent she can't take down! Just great!"

Raphael crossed his arms.

"Yea reminds me of a certain brother that nearly was killed! Leo! So what are we gonna do, just sit on our butts and let her go or take that bitch down together to get Misuko back! Well fearless leader!"

Leonardo got up.

"Let's go! This is the last night that Karai will see I've had it! I warned her about messing with my family and she didn't heed my warning! Now it's over! She's gonna see a true ninja fight!"

They all followed Leo toward the skyscraper. He signaled them all to jump down after he destroyed the security around the skyscraper with his katana. Quietly in the shadows they all made entry. Leo split them up into teams and decided to team up with Angel. Angel jumped down behind him and fought off the foot behind Leo! Then they worked together and took another 40 ninjas out as they made their way up to the floor where Karai was. Raphael and Moeka took down a lot of foot-tech ninjas as they made their way to meet up with Leo and Angel. Matsumi and Donatello used their genius to deactivate stronger foot tech ninja to make their way to meet up with Leo, Angel, Moeka, and Raphael.

Musashi was about to free Misuko when she heard an evil laugh. It wasn't Karai it was Shredder.

"Well done Musashi now you die or I take your younger sister's life! Drop them now or I kill her! I mean it; I am not a bluff like Satsuriku. I will kill her if you don't drop your katana now! Will it be your life or your sister's?"

Musashi dropped her katana and Leonardo barged in right before Shredder cut her throat. He threw shuriken at Shredder and caught Musashi. Then Michelangelo untied Misuko and she hugged him tightly. Karai's evil laugh was also heard! Leonardo looked up and gritted his teeth.

"You were warned Karai! I told you, go after my family again I will kill you! Now you just messed up your last chance to live you dishonorable bitch!"

Once again Shredder vanished and his brothers looked around. Then they took down more foot ninjas helping Musashi and her sisters. Suddenly Leonardo was surrounded by black smoke and looked around trying to find a way out. He didn't see Karai, but he saw Musashi standing there smiling slyly like she did earlier. He watched as she used her finger to signal him to come closer. He resheathes his katana and followed. Musashi started to unzip her shirt as she kissed him passionately. Then he felt her hands along his chest and moaned softly.

"But we just got together; I thought we both agreed we wouldn't rush."

Musashi smiled and giggled as she continued to undress as she kissed him more passionately. Leonardo fell into it and pushed her down kissing her passionately listening to her moans of pleasure as he moved his lips down her entire body. In his ear all she said was I want you now Leonardo our love is too strong to wait any longer. Enter me! I need it! I love you so much!

Raphael noticed a black cloud and heard his brother responding and then he tapped Musashi.

"Go help him, he is about to make love to Karai and get himself killed! We got this get my brother away from her! Go Musashi now, or you will end up dead. She is controlling him, making him think it's you making a move on him! She is gonna make love to him, and then have him kill you! You will not have a chance against my brother he is a ninja master! I can't believe I just said that! Now go damnit!"

Musashi fought off the last foot ninja and jumped in the cloud to see Karai on top of him. Her eyes started to glow ice blue and she clenched her fists.

"Get the hell away from him you dishonorable ninja! Get off or you will see my true power! I am the eldest of the Miyamoto clan, the heir to my clan! Now you will face my wrath get off of him now! Leonardo snap out of it! It's me Musashi your girlfriend! LEO!"

Karai laughed evilly.

"He's mine now Musashi. Now Leonardo kill her!"

Musashi flipped back as Leonardo lunged at her and fought him. She didn't have a chance against him and didn't know what to do. She concentrated hard as his katana was at her neck then her ice blasted from her palms knocking him back into the wall. The cloud disappeared and Karai screamed.

"You will pay for that Musashi Miyamoto! Now I will kill you myself! I had him first then you came and took him from me! I was so close to making Leonardo mine! Now you die."

Karai lunged for Musashi and she blocked her katana, slashing her arms causing her to fall. Leonardo snapped out of it and saw Musashi fighting Karai. Then he unsheathed his katana and protected Musashi before the katana pierced her neck. She watched as he fought Karai and was amazed on how skilled he really was against her. Leonardo glared at Karai as they fought.

"I never loved you, never will. You are evil and dishonorable! I thought you had good in you and was wrong! I warned you about going after my family and you didn't listen. Then you put a spell on me to make me love you! But my mind is stronger than you may think! I only love Musashi and that is what you will have to accept! A ninja with no honor is nothing! Any last words KARAI!"

Karai gulped as his katana pierced her neck.

"You will never kill me Leonardo; you know that you love me. Stop denying it and take your sword from my neck! I can change!"

Leonardo glared more and his eyes slanted.

"Not this time Karai!"

His katana went across her stomach causing her to fall and bleed on the floor. Then they heard the police and vanished. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital, with Shredder in the back by her side worried. Back at the girls' house Musashi wasn't talking to Leo and his brothers were remaining quiet as her sisters rested their heads on his brothers. Leo tried desperately to get Musashi to talk to him. She was so upset, she couldn't look at him. Raphael held Moeka close.

"You were warned bro, now you deal with the consequences. How could you even think that she was Musashi? Is there something wrong with your brain? You don't know your girl's kisses? You best stay away from her she is really upset at you right now."

Donatello rang in as he held Matsumi.

"He is right bro, how can you not know Musashi's kisses? Do you love Karai and just can't admit it? How could you fall for a trick like that? You are a ninja master, your mind isn't supposed to be weak. You really messed up Leo."

Michelangelo sipped his soda and also rang in as Misuko rested her head on his lap.

"I wouldn't even fall for a trick like that. How could you be so blind and almost make love to her? You know that Musashi isn't like that! Why would you even fall into something like that Mr. Self-Control!"

They all heard Musashi's bedroom door slam and glared at Leo. Musashi broke down in tears as she lay on her bed after witnessing what she just had. She couldn't get the picture of Leo on top of Karai from her mind. Then visions of Leo lunging at her nearly killing her kept repeating in her mind. She kept on tossing and turning not able to sleep.

Angel felt bad for her cousin and knocked on Musashi's door.

"Can I please come in? Musashi, it's me Angel. Please let me in."

Musashi sat up and responded wiping the tears.

"Hey Angel, I can't believe he fell for her trick. How could he think she was me, and that I would even come onto him like that? Especially when we were in the middle of a fight. Maybe he is in love with Karai and I should stay away from him. I am so hurt and feel so betrayed right now. He even tried to kill me!"

Raphael and Moeka headed to bed and Raphael saw Leo by the door eavesdropping.

"Leo just let her be! She is really hurt right now. I can't believe you fell for that. Just leave her alone before she slams your shell into the wall. I'm turning in night bro."

Leonardo sighed.

"I can't Raphie. I love her so much, and feel so stupid for falling for her tricks. I almost made love to her and almost killed my girl. I can't just let it go."

Donatello headed to bed and shook his head.

"Well you sure have a really weird way showing that you do love her. If you loved her so much you wouldn't have fallen for that spell,"

Leo responded raising his voice.

"She turned herself into Musashi and had her voice. She threw herself at me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I never loved Karai, I only love Musashi I swear on my honor! Guys don't turn against me please! I was under a spell, don't do this to me. Raph, Don, and Mike. "

Donatello responded.

"Well then you better explain it to your girl bro, and we will never turn against you Leo. Goodnight bro try to get some rest. You had a long night and so did we see you in the morning. "

He watched as his brothers entered Musashi's sisters 'rooms and entered Musashi's room.

She looked up and turned away from him trying not to cry.

"Just go away Leo. I don't want to hear it! I warned you what she was up to and you heard her put her plan together. Yet you fell for it! How could you not know my kiss? How could you even think for a second I would throw myself at you when we are in the middle of a damn fight! How could you almost make love to her and then try to kill me your own girlfriend!"

Leo yelled back with his arms crossed.

She used my weakness against me, and that is you. I don't love anyone else but you Musashi! I snapped out of it and protected you! Just like a boyfriend would protect his girlfriend. I would never hurt you intentionally you should know that. I was fighting her, then all of a sudden a black cloud surrounded me and all I saw was you seducing me. That is why I fell into it so easily. I am still part human. Please don't hate me because I was stupid. Musashi please forgive me."

She smiled at him slyly as soon as she heard her sisters' doors and Angel's bedroom door close. Then she used her finger to have him come to her. He gulped as he closed her bedroom door and moved in closer to Musashi. She smiled and kissed him deeply as they both descended to her bed below. Her hands went along his shell ridges as the kisses became deeper. He embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately moving his hands inside her shirt sliding it off over her head. Musashi whispered in his ear.

"Make sure the door is locked Leo. Where this is leading doesn't need to be known except between you and me. Maybe after this, you will never be tricked again by that evil."

He cut her words off as he cursed his lips over hers kissing her more deeply using his fingers to undo her bra and letting it fall to the ground. He continued to kiss her more deeply moving his lips down causing her to moan softly. Within minutes Musashi was gripping him tightly as the room disappeared around them fading to red. She struggled to speak.

"Oh I never knew you were capable of loving like this."

He put his finger to her lips catching his breath.

"No talking till it ends! I am a ninja full of surprises Musashi. If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. I really don't want this night to end."

Musashi smiled at him as they went on through the night, he caught her lips in his so no one could hear the sounds of pleasure escaping her lips as he loved her through the night till 230. They ended and Musashi smiled at him. He smiled back and wiped the sweat from under his headband and off his chest.

"Whoa I will never fall for a trick like that again Musashi. Musashi?"

He turned to his side and saw Musashi fast asleep soundly on him as her soft skin touched his. He held her tight and fell asleep soundly with her in his arms after he covered them both with her satin sheet. As she slept sweat dripped off every inch of her body.

At the hospital Karai came to and smiled at her father.

"Father, the one called Leonardo did this to me. I am not permitted to fight for 3 months. So I can't help you get those freaks and Musashi. Promise me you will get him back for doing this to me."

Oroku Saki hugged her.

"Yes I will I promise. Now all 11 of them will suffer."


	9. Chapter 9

Unusual Meeting

Ch 9

"After the Fight"

Musashi woke up quietly not to disturb Leo who was still fast asleep next to her. She entered the bathroom and took a nice shower. She washed off and smiled as the water hit her face as she washed her body. In the shower visions of the night before kept playing in her mind. Leo woke up and heard the shower water, and then he headed downstairs where Michelangelo was making breakfast. Mikey saw him come downstairs and snickered.

"Whoa bro you slept in pretty late. Are you getting sick or something? Did she finally forgive you for being stupid last night? Is there anything you might want to tell me I am your brother you know? Earth to Leo, younger brother is speaking to you."

Raphael came downstairs.

"Mikey leave him alone. Morning Leo, how did you sleep last night? I know that you two were yelling and I had to cover my ears because I was trying to sleep. Moeka was knocked out as soon as she lay down. Did anything happen that you would like to tell me? Though you can't fool me it's all over your face bro. You forget I have more times than you or any of our brothers."

Leonardo sighed.

"Yea I know, it just happened so fast. I think I might've dreamt it though. Musashi is not that way. I think it's my human hormones making me think that something actually happened last night after we fought. Come on bro I am a mutant turtle there is no way that we are capable of anything that satisfying."

Raphael snickered a little.

"Bro you are part human, we are capable of the same thing as a human guy. If you have that look on your face you definitely did what you think. Leo stop feeling guilty it's your nature bro. Just don't let Mikey see it in your face."

Leonardo sighed and sat at the table sipping his coffee while he ate his breakfast. In his mind he felt that he took advantage of Musashi and was really mad at himself. Musashi descended from the stairs brushing her hair and made herself a cup of coffee. Raphael saw her and also noticed it all over her face. He walked over by Musashi.

"Hey, do me a favor and tell my brother to stop feeling guilty because of last night. He feels that he took advantage of you, and hates himself right now. Look for yourself I'm serious!"

She saw Leo with his head down and walked by him kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning Leo, sorry about the way I blew up at you last night. I was just really upset that Karai put you under that spell. I guess deep down I felt that you actually did love her. Leo please don't hate yourself because of last night. I was stupid to think that way. "

Leo smiled a little and kissed her back.

"It's fine babe. I'm just glad you forgave me for being stupid. I am glad I have you Musashi."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Just as I am glad that I have you too Leo."

Raphael smiled a little and ate his breakfast in silence. Then Moeka came downstairs and made them both a cup of coffee. Leonardo ate his breakfast in silence, and had a smile on his face. Misuko was feeling very proud of her sisters and her victory over Satsuriku. She wanted to celebrate in a new way. She smiled at Michelangelo.

"Why don't you and I go skateboarding and get some pizza to celebrate? Come on Mikey we are able to relax for a bit. Karai is in the hospital for a few months, come on we all deserve a break."

Michelangelo looked at Leo and responded.

"If my older brother says its okay we will go. You know how he is overprotective with the 3 of us."

Leonardo looked up from his plate.

"Go on Mikey go have some fun with Misuko. We will be safe for a while; just both of you stay alert."

Michelangelo smiled.

"No problem Leo. We are ninja we never let our guard down. Well some of us anyway?"

Leo glared at his youngest brother and responded.

"I'll be in the dojo meditating, to keep me from hurting a certain turtle."

Musashi shook her head as she saw Leo enter the dojo to meditate as she took the dishes to the kitchen. Raphael also glared at Michelangelo as he and Misuko exited the house with their boards. Then he smiled at Moeka.

"Hey babe why don't you and I go to the gym and work out? We are going to have to face that Tin head again and will have to be in shape when we do?"

Moeka smiled.

"Sounds good Raph. I haven't been to the gym in such a long time. Let me go get ready. Make sure you wear your disguise. Matsumi what are you and Don gonna do today to relax?"

Matsumi smiled.

"We are going to a science museum. Since we have some down time, maybe we can actually enjoy some time before we have to fight again. Hey Musashi what are you and Leo gonna do today?"

Musashi responded from the kitchen.

"Probably relax and watch movies all day while you all have fun. Stop worrying Matsumi we'll be fine here. Don't let your day be ruined. Enjoy it now that you all have a chance."

She watched as her sisters and the guys left and sat on the couch and sighed as she put a movie on. Leo exited the dojo and looked around.

"Okay where did my brothers and your sisters get to? I hope they all stay on alert. I know that Karai is hospitalized. But Shredder will be out for revenge it's dangerous out there right now."

Musashi smiled at him.

"Leo you worry too much. They are all ninja and know that they have to stay on alert. Don't tell me that you're the eldest and that is what you do."

He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Yes you are right. At least we can have some quiet time without our siblings around. I like that you chose to stay inside and watch movies. After what happened last night I thought you would be avoiding me. I didn't mean to take advantage of you Musashi."

She put her fingers to his lips.

"Leo stop right there. I told you, that you didn't take advantage of me. I actually wanted it to happen. Stop feeling guilty about making love to me last night."

He was a little confused.

"If you wanted it to happen, then why am I feeling so guilty right now? I just feel we rushed into going that far last night after we argued too."

Musashi smiled at him as she cuddled into him.

"It was the right time, and I have never felt so satisfied like I did after we made love. I never even knew you were capable of loving like that. I have no regrets either, it felt right and I am glad that we made love after everyone else went to bed."

He smiled as he held her close while they watched movies while their siblings were out for the day. She smiled as she rested her head on his lap while he brushed back her bangs as her eyes closed. Leonardo eventually fell asleep next to Musashi on the couch.

Michelangelo and Misuko returned home when he noticed his brother and Musashi were fast asleep on the couch. Mikey looked around and noticed that no one else was home yet but Misuko and him. He walked by the couch to make sure Leo was really asleep and not pretending he was. Then he saw a scene in the movie that Musashi and Leo were watching and felt his body heat up. He took the remote and shut off the TV after he took out the DVD to put it away.

Misuko went up the stairs and ran to her bathroom to drink water because her body was heating up right after Mikey kissed her as they lay in the grass to relax after they skateboarded for a bit. Michelangelo headed up the stairs to Misuko's room and noticed she was gulping down cold water as he called her name out.

"Hey babe, you feeling okay? You've been acting weird since we made out in the grass earlier. Is there something you want to tell me? Misuko I'm your boyfriend you can't be acting like this around me. What is bothering you?"

She sighed as she looked out the window.

"While we made out in the grass my body heated up at your touch. That is why I told you to stop. Mikey I'm so sorry; please don't be mad at me. I know we both agreed we won't rush, but I couldn't stop heating up. That is why I ran straight home. "

He smiled at her slyly as he came up behind her and started to kiss her neck moving his hands inside her shirt lifting it up.

"Mikey our older brother and sister are asleep on the couch. Aren't you a little worried we'll get caught by them?:

He shook his head as he continued to kiss her neck and felt his body start to heat up also realizing that Misuko's body was really heated up now. He continued to kiss her more deeply till they ended up on her bed. She lifted up her arms and he slid off her shirt causing it to fall on her bedroom floor. He kissed her more deeply and she embraced him tightly smiling up at him as he slid off her bra and let it fall to the ground as they continued to kiss more deeply. She felt his hands by her pants and helped him slide them off. She moaned as his lips moved from hers and down her body feeling a draft below the covers. She closed her eyes gripping him tightly as they moved across her bed as the room began to fade to red. She tried to scream out but he caught her lips in his and continued to love her till later that night, they ended just in time as the others came home. Then he looked to his side and saw Misuko fast asleep on him feeling her soft body against his. He covered them both with her sheet and drifted off to sleep after he switched on the ceiling fan holding her soft body in his arms.

In the meantime Raphael shook Leo gently.

"Yo bro, we're turning in night. By the way Mikey and Misuko have been home for hours. Goodnight Leo, I think you two would be more comfortable in Musashi's bed. See you both in the morning."

Leonardo passed Misuko's bedroom and noticed the bedroom door wasn't locked. Then he entered the room to check on them and called to Mikey.

"Hey Mikey we're heading to bed. Next time you decide to make love to Misuko make sure the bedroom door is locked. I heard you two from the couch when I was taking my nap. Remember little brother nothing gets passed me. I am a light sleeper. Get some rest trust me you'll need it. See you in the morning."

Michelangelo sat up and wiped the sweat from his chest and cleaned off the floor before he fell back to sleep next to Misuko holding her close.

Raphael entered Moeka's room and realized she had already fallen asleep. He lay down beside her and drifted off to sleep holding her close. She opened her eyes and shifted her head from her pillow to Raphael's chest whispering in his ear.

"Night Raphie I love you see you in the morning."

He smiled and embraced her tightly kissing her deeply moving his hands inside her pajama top sliding it off. She smiled up at him and moaned softly as his lips moved from hers down to her stomach.

"Oh Raph, let's stop before we go too far. Oh that does feel nice don't stop your lips feel so right on my body. I love you so much but just am not ready to go that far. I'm still nervous. Please don't be mad at me."

He smiled down at her as he continued to kiss her deeply.

"I'm not pressuring you babe. When the time is right we will both know. Night Moeka I love you see you in the morning."

She smiled as she fell back to sleep on Raphael without her shirt on. He held her close and also drifted back off to sleep. In Matsumi's room Don and Matsumi were fast asleep in each other's arms. Musashi was still awake watching as Leo slept next to her and smiled. Then she eventually fell asleep holding him close to her as they both slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 10

"Such a Wonderful Night"

Moeka got ready for her date tonight and smiled as Musashi entered her room.

"So I guess you're excited about your date tonight sis? He's gonna love that outfit you bought at the mall."

Moeka smiled and responded.

"You helped me pick it out. I have no idea where we are going though. He said it's a surprise. He is such a great boyfriend I swear. Sis how did it feel after you and Leo made love that night after we had our first encounter with Karai?"

Musashi smiled as she let Raphael in.

"It felt wonderful, he shocked me. I never knew he was capable of loving so satisfying. He is a ninja and so full of surprises."

Misuko also rang in.

"So is Mikey. Hey Raph how you doing? Moeka will be right down I'll be in my room challenging your brother to a game of Sonic Riders we already played 5 rounds and he lost. Enjoy your anniversary you two."

Michelangelo peeked out of Misuko's room.

"Hey bro, looking real sharp I see. See you when you get home tomorrow. Be careful it's supposed to storm tonight. Here comes Moeka see ya bro."

Moeka descends from the stairs and smiles at him.

"Hey Raph, you're looking hot tonight. This place must be real special were going to. Will we make it there before it starts to pour?"

Raphael smiled at her slyly.

"Yea Babe we're taking my bike. Let's get going the sky is getting dark. Musashi tell Leo I'll see him tomorrow when he is done meditating. Don't worry I'll take care of your sister I promise. We'll be back in the morning."

Musashi watched as Raphael's bike sped off down the street with Moeka holding onto him tightly. Then she smiled as Leo grabbed her waist smiling.

"Trust me they'll be fine Musashi. You worry too much, you remind me of myself sometimes. He knows these streets better than the rest of us. Let's get inside before it starts to pour."

She entered their house as he held her hand and they sat on the couch to watch a movie with Mikey, Misuko, Matsumi, and Donnie. Donnie saw the lightning flash in the windows and ran to the laundry room to get blankets for each couple to keep them warm as they watched the movie in silence.

In the meantime Raph saw lightning bolts and hit the gas harder on his bike to make it to the special place. He pulled up and pulled a lever opening a hideout complete with a garage for his bike. Then he took Moeka's hand and entered closing it up as they entered. Then he opened a second door and they came into something like an apartment.

"Wow this is awesome Raph. I am assuming you come here when you have one of your fights with your brothers? This is really nice. You have a dinner table for two set up complete with candles, music and a bed also with candlelight. This is a surprise and I love it, but not as much as I love you Raphael. You do have a romantic side under your rough side, and I love them both. Just as I love you just the way you are."

He smiled at her as he pulled out her chair so she could sit down and pushed it in. She smelled the food and smiled at him after she took off her jacket placing it on the chair behind her.

"Everything looks so delicious and smells so good. Did you also cook this for us? I didn't' know you could cook."

He smiled at her.

"Yes babe I did also cook. All four of us can actually cook, but the one who cooks the most is Mikey. I made some lasagna and also some garlic bread on the side."

She smiled as she took a bite and smiled at him.

"Wow this is delicious. I can't believe you went out of your way to put this all together. I love Italian food especially lasagna. This is truly a great anniversary already. I am so glad that I have you Raph. I love you so much."

He smiled as he ate.

"I love you too Moeka and have never been so happy until I got with you. I'm glad you like my little arrangement too. This is where I go to get away from my family when they get on my nerves, my little hideaway. "

She looked up and he stared at her arch because her shirt was a little low cut by her neck showing a lot of cleavage. He sipped his soda and took his plate to the sink to wash it closing his eyes so he could cool down. Because after he saw Moeka's arch so visible, he could picture his hands all over her and could also hear her moan in his mind. He looked around to see if she was by him to see that she was still eating her dinner at the table. Moeka looked up and entered the kitchen putting her plate in the sink smiling at him.

"You okay Raph. You seem a little jumpy as I stand by you? This is really nice but the weather is really bad out there. I can hear the thunder above our heads. Will we be safe here overnight, I hope you're not chancing to head home in this severe storm."

He still looked away from her arch responding.

"No I am not going to chance heading home in this weather, and we will be safe here I promise. I am fine Moeka make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna finish cleaning up in here."

Moeka knew he wasn't telling the truth but decided to keep it at that. Then she entered the bathroom and cleaned jeans because she got some sauce on them when she picked up her plate to clean it. Then she took off her shoes and socks lying in the bed after she pulled it down. She saw the candles and knew that she wanted him so bad that she could feel it. She decided to light the candles as Raphael lay in the bed next to her smiling at her.

"You know Raph the weather tonight is the perfect weather to truly make tonight special. Just give me the word and I'm yours for the taking. This room's environment is getting too hot for me to handle, maybe you can help me cool down?"

He smiled down at her and started to kiss her normally until her hands moved along his shell ridges. He felt it inside and smiled down at her kissing her a little deeper. Then his hands moved inside her shirt moving it up slowly as he continued to kiss her more deeply. At that Moeka raised her arms above her head and slid off her shirt laying on the bed in her bra and jeans smiling at him. He smiled down at her.

"You know that would've been more fun if you would've let me take it off babe. I guess I'm just gonna have the fun now instead of you. Things are about to heat up babe, not cool down brace yourself because now you got me started and I am gonna give you what you want. Let me know now Moeka before I can't control my actions."

She smiled at him as she kissed him deeply.

"If that's what you want Raph I'm all yours. Because my body is aching for you to lay it all on me turtle boy."

He smiled as he kissed her more deeply moving his hands to her clasps as she sat up to meet him. Then he undid her clasps and slid each strap off individually moving his lips from hers along each shoulder causing her to moan softly. He slid off her bra completely and pushed her down to the bed as he undid her jeans and slid them off. His lips moved from her shoulders around them and down to her stomach causing her to moan more loudly. His hands moved up her thighs as he slid them off below the covers causing a draft below. She gripped him tightly as they moved across the bed in true passion. She screamed out his name as the thunder got louder and as the lightning flashed in the windows. He loved her throughout the night as she gripped him more tightly Sweat dripped off both their bodies as he blew out the candles leaving the room in darkness as Moeka's breath was so heavy as sweat dripped down her body as he continued to love her . She couldn't speak at all because her breath was heavy as she gripped him more tightly until she couldn't take any more of his loving and fell asleep below him. He looked down to see Moeka knocked out and got up carefully washing off his face with cold water in the bathroom. Then he got back in the bed next to her holding her soft body in his arms as her soft body brushed against him causing him to fall asleep. Moeka opened her eyes and moved her head from the pillow on to Raph's sweat soaked chest falling back to sleep so satisfied.

The next morning Raphael heard the shower running and smiled as he woke up looking at the floor littered with Moeka's clothes. Then he got up and put her clothes on the bed after he made it. Moeka exited the shower with nothing but a towel on and he stared at her smiling.

"Are you trying to tell me something babe? I told your sister I'd have you home in the morning. It's like 9am now. I loved you through the night until like 3am. Didn't you have enough? Moeka stop looking at me like that. It takes more than you naked in front of me to arouse me."

She walked over by him and took off the towel. Then she smiled at him.

"I know that, and I can't take any more of your loving Raphie boy. I think it's safe to say I am satisfied for quite some time. But I need my clothes so I can get dressed though."

He sighed with relief and handed her the clothes then he tied his belt back on and smiled at her after she was fully dressed. They exited the hideaway and he drove his bike back to Moeka's house with her holding onto him tightly as they drove back to town. Musashi heard Moeka's key turn and looked up from the kitchen table.

"Hey you two just in time for breakfast. Come on you two the others are in the dojo practicing with Leo. Moeka calm down if Misuko, Miyoko, or Matsumi say anything to you I'll personally pound them for you. So I can see that you definitely enjoyed your anniversary Moeka."

Moeka smiled as she ate.

"You really have no idea sis. I don't even remember what time we started all I do know is we went on till 3am. The storm stopped around 3am. I was so out of energy I fell asleep while Raph was still going. Then I woke up and he was fast asleep holding my soft boy in his arms. I swear he can love like no other has ever before. He definitely made our anniversary special and unforgettable too. I'm still out of energy I think I am going to take a nap. Breakfast was great sis thanks."

Raphael finished his breakfast and entered the dojo laughing as Don and Mikey were against the wall with shurikens. Misuko and Miyoko were sparring while Leo watched them. Then Mike was about to open his mouth and Raph threw a Sai making Mikey stick to the wall.

"Don't say a word Mikey I'll pound your shell clear into that ground if you say a word to me. I don't want to hear a word from your mouth at all today I mean it."  
Moeka headed up to her room and drifted off to sleep with visions of making love to Raph running through her mind causing her to smile in her sleep. After Raphael finished sparring Leo he went up to Moeka's room and fell asleep next to her soundly also with visions of last night playing in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 11

"A Love like Never Before"

Matsumi and Donatello were working on a van for The Miyamoto Sisters. When Matsumi wiped sweat from her forehead and exited her lab to get some ice water. Musashi saw her sister gulping down water and looked up.

"Matsumi are you okay? Don't drink that water too fast. You're going to get an upset stomach if you don't stop."  
Matsumi sighed and looked at her older sister.

"I know that, but I can't help it. It's so hot in my lab especially when Don is around me. I blank out and see us making love causing Don to wave his hand in my face because he is worried. Then when I snap out of it, I have no idea what happened. What am I gonna do sis? Do I have to avoid my boyfriend because of these stupid hormones of mine? Then I might just lose him, this is hopeless."

Musashi put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't think like that. You are only human Matsumi, and it's normal. You freaking out is gonna endanger your relationship with Donatello. You can't keep running out of your lab because your body is heating up. That will cause you to lose him. He is probably thinking you don't want to be with him because this is the fourth time you ran out of your lab and drank all that ice water."

In the meantime Donatello sighed and went back to working on the van. Raphael entered the lab and noticed how down his brother was and asked.

"Hey Braniac what's wrong? Where'd Matsumi go? I thought you two were working on the van. What's going on with you two? Is everything okay?"

Donatello came out from under the van.

"No, Matsumi has run out of here four times. It's like she doesn't want to be around me anymore? Maybe I am meant to be single. She is probably thinking of a way to dump me, because I'm not a human."

Raphael crossed his arms.

"Don you are talking ridiculous. If she didn't want to be with you, she wouldn't be wearing the chain you got her for Valentine's Day. Stop thinking so negative, you are so boring I swear. Why don't you tell her how you're feeling instead of moping around and thinking like that? Man you're so clueless I swear. I'll be in the dojo sparring with Leo. "

He watched as his brother exited the lab and went back to the van thinking about what Raph said. Matsumi entered the lab again and tapped Don carefully.

"Don I went to get some water for us. Donatello what's wrong you seem really upset. What is on your mind, talk to me please Don."

Donatello slid out from under the van and wiped off his hands and faced her.

"I am upset, lately you have been avoiding being alone with me. Now you are starting to do it in here when we are supposed to be working on your van. If you don't want to be with me Matsumi, just tell me instead of keeping me guessing. Fine I'll leave you alone and let you finish it yourself."

He exited the lab and closed the door behind him leaving Matsumi staring at the door. Then he turned to Mikey and Misuko who were on the couch playing a video game.

"I'm heading home; make sure you let Leo know. You know how he worries. See you when you three come home tonight. I'm not wanted here."

Michelangelo shook his head and responded.

"No problem Don. I'll make sure I'll tell Leo after he's done kicking Raph's shell during their spar that is. See you back at home bro."

He watched as Donatello exited the house and slips down the manhole back to their lair. Then he turned to Misuko.

"What was that all about? I thought Matsumi was the perfect girl for Brains. I guess I was wrong. Don't worry dudette, I am not going anywhere. I love you too much to walk away from you Misuko."

Misuko smiled and rested her head on Mike's lap after the game ended.

"I know that Mikey, and I am not going anywhere either. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

He smiled down at her and kissed her. She smiled up at him and kissed him back. Matsumi ran out of her lab and after Donatello. She slipped down the manhole cover and stood in front of Donatello.

"Don, I do want to be with you. I've been avoiding being alone with you because my body heats up when I'm near you. That's why I take off to get water to cool down. Don't ever think I don't want to be with you. I love you very much. So let's head back and finish up our project Donnie? Then we can relax in my room when we are done."

He smiled and took her hand as they made their way back to the house. Then they entered the house and into the lab trying not to disturb Mikey and Misuko making out on the couch. Leo and Raph finished their spar and Raph threw a pillow at Mikey.

"Will you two please take it to the room I don't want to hear or see it? Make sure the door is locked also."

Mikey yelled at Raph.

"You really have your mind in the gutter bro. We were only kissing. Fine Raph you asked for it."

Leo and Musashi watched as Raph and Mike started a pillow fight and shook their heads. Moeka came in from work and also started to use a pillow hitting Misuko. Then Miyoko also joined in. Leo and Musashi watched until they each got hit and also joined in laughing."

In the lab Matsumi and Don went back to working on the van. When they finished and exited the lab to see their siblings having a pillow fight. Donatello laughed and dodged a pillow when Mikey tried to hit him.

"Sorry bro you're too slow. Okay fine then take that. Come on Matsumi join in."

She sighed and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to lie down and take a nap. Have fun you guys and don't break anything."

They ignored her and went back to their pillow fight. She entered her room and got ready for bed sighing. As she lay in bed she drifted off to sleep and had a dream about her and Donatello making love. She was gripping her sheets because it felt so real and she could feel his breath on her skin as they moved across the bed. She woke up and looked around her room to see Don was still downstairs and wiped the sweat. She got out of bed and washed her face with cold water shaking her head.

'These dreams are starting to feel too real. This keeps up I'm going to lose all my self-control when Don lies in bed next to me. This is hopeless.'

Donatello entered the room and grabbed her waist.

"What is hopeless Matsumi?"

She sighed and grabbed his hands by her waist.

"I keep having these dreams and they feel so real, but when I wake up you're either asleep or not here. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my self-control and along with it lose you."

He smiled at her as he held her waist.

"You aren't going to lose me Matsumi I promise. I love you."

She smiled looking in his eyes through his headband. Then she felt his lips on her neck and felt her body heat up again.

"Oh Don that feels so good, don't stop please."

He continued to kiss her neck and moved his hands to her shirt and started to unbutton it. She froze as she felt her shirt slide off her shoulders as she felt his lips on them. Then she heard her bedroom door lock and felt his hands by her clasps feeling his fingers undoing them. He smiled and slid off her straps kissing her deeply. He pushed her to the bed still kissing her deeply as his hands caressed them moving down to her pants unbuttoning them and then sliding them off. She started to get scared and wanted him to stop, but also wanted him to continue. Deep inside she was scared and didn't know what to expect if they get any further. But yet she was also thriving to feel his loving.

He smiled down at her.

"If you aren't ready let me know Matsumi. I too have been fighting the urge, but didn't avoid you like you avoided me. I don't know what to expect loving a beautiful girl like you, but yet I also want to see how it feels and I know so do you."

She smiled up at him kissing him deeply and felt them slide off beneath the covers. Then she felt something rub up against her and screamed out.

"Ow Don your belt is rubbing against me, please take it off."

Then she looked on the floor on top of her clothes and seen his belt on top of them gulping as he smiled down at her.

"Oh my goodness it's ur…."

He cut her words off and moved down on her gently as she gripped him tightly. Sweat dripped from her forehead as he continued through the night. She couldn't speak she was so overwhelmed with his loving that she indulged as he continued to love her. All that escaped her lips were moans of pleasure. Finally he rolled off of her and she caught her breath smiling at him. He brushed back her hair soaked with sweat smiling at her.

"I guess I surprised you Matsumi. So now maybe your dreams will stop since you felt it? How'd I do for a mutant turtle?"

She smiled at him as she rested her head on his chest soaked with sweat.

"Yes you sure did surprise me Don. You did wonderful; I'm satisfied enough at least for a couple of months. You sure do know how to love your woman. I'm so glad that I am your woman. I love you so much Donatello."

He looked to see that she had fallen asleep soundly on his chest with her arms around him. Then he smiled and turned on the ceiling fan. Finally he fell asleep soundly holding her soft body in his arms with a smile on his face.

The next morning Matsumi woke up and snuck out of the bed quietly not to disturb Don who was still fast asleep. Then she cleaned up the floor and felt Don grab her. He smiled at her.

"Where are you going? It's too early for any of us to be up. The only two up are Leo and Musashi on their run. That felt so good last night. I really didn't know what to expect to be honest with you sweetie."

She smiled and lay back down next to him.

"Neither did I Donatello. I am so glad we made love last night. I just couldn't control myself anymore, I tried so hard to. "

He smiled at her as he kissed her deeply.

"That makes the two of us Matsumi. I couldn't fight it anymore though I tried so hard to. You're so beautiful and I can't believe your mine. I love you so much."

She smiled at him.

"You're so irresistible and I'm glad that you're mine mutant turtle or not. I am glad that we were both ready to go all the way. Oh man here comes my sister. "

Musashi knocked on Matsumi's door.

"Matsumi are you asleep still? Matsumi?"

Leo smiled at her.

"Come on babe let's go back to sleep for a bit. It's still early, everyone is still asleep. That training run was something else. I can't believe the foot tried to ambush us again. They never learn do they?"

Musashi shook her head as they entered her room.

"No they never do learn. They just enjoy getting their heads bashed in by us. At least it was both of us not just one. If it was only one of us we wouldn't have had a chance."

Leo sighed thinking back to the morning he was jumped and almost died.

"Yea tell me about it. I was on my training run a few years back and ended up getting jumped. I took on a few of the foot and thought I was in the clear. Then the elite guard showed up and I got my shell kicked in. Shredder even broke my katana. Then they threw me through a window and we escaped by the skin of our teeth to Casey's old farmhouse. It's a long story babe. Musashi?"

He looked to see that she fell asleep soundly on him and smiled as he held her in his arms drifting off to sleep. Musashi opened her eyes and kissed Leo as he slept soundly. Then she fell back to sleep soundly as Leo held her close.


	12. Chapter 12

Unusual Meeting

Ch. 12

"Someone from the Past"

Miyoko sat on her window sill and sighed. Then she ran to her sister Musashi begging.

"Can I please change my name? I hate Miyoko and rather am called by my middle name. Come on sis have a heart."

Musashi smiled at her sister.

"Okay fine let's go down to get your name changed. Just make sure you don't make too much noise as we leave. Moeka, Misuko, and Matsumi are fast asleep."

Miyoko smiled and grabbed her jacket as they exited the house to head down to the courthouse. Musashi got in the driver's side and drove toward the courthouse. They parked and the two sisters entered the courthouse to wait to talk to a judge. From the corner of her eye Musashi recognized someone from their past that she hated. She didn't want Miyoko to see her so she just avoided looking. They were finally called in and the judge had them both sign the paper to change Miyoko's name to Mayu. After the papers were signed the two sisters exited the courthouse and drove back home.

When they arrived home they could smell Misuko's cooking and smiled as they entered the house. Then Mayu ran to Misuko and told her the news. She smiled and went back to cooking saying.

"I just got a phone call from April to tell me that a woman was looking for us. When I asked the woman's name I punched my bedroom wall and asked Donatello to help Matsumi repair it. Our stepmother is in New York and wants custody of the four of us. Do you have any idea how the hell she has any authority to take us from u sis?"

Musashi thought for a minute and went to the attic in the costume box to pull out their father's will. When she came downstairs there was a knock on the door and an angry Misuko answered with her arms crossed glaring at their stepmother. A red-headed woman entered and glared at Musashi.

"Yes that is right I am taking custody of your sisters because I have married a very powerful man here in New York. You may know his name well Musashi dear. His daughter is the same age as you and would be a great friend for you."

Musashi glared and showed her stepmother the will.

"I don't care how powerful your husband is and if he has a daughter. You will not take them from me without a fight. Now get the hell out of our house you're not wanted here. I am the guardian of my sisters and that was written in our father's own hand. Now get out of here and never return or I will have you arrested for trespassing!"

Leonardo overheard Musashi yelling and wanted to come out to see what was going on but remained hidden so their stepmother wouldn't see him. Then he heard the door slam and became known after the coast was clear grabbing Musashi. She hugged him tightly and he wiped her tears smiling at her.

"Calm down babe. She will not be able to take your sisters from you. As long as you have that will she can't touch you or your sisters. Now dry those tears I hate to see you sad. When you're sad so am I."

She smiled and hugged him tightly kissing him.

"Thank you Leo. I feel better now and am so glad I have you to love me. I love you so much."

Her sisters weren't so certain that their stepmother couldn't touch them as long as Musashi had the will. The one that was the most worried was Mayu. She shook her head and looked down. April entered and looked at Mayu hugging her tightly.

"Musashi who was that woman that just left? Why was she here and why are your sisters shaking their heads?"

Misuko answered for her sister.

"That was our stepmother, and she is trying to get custody of us with her new husband whoever he is. We don't trust her April and never liked her after she married our father months before he was murdered. She treated us so horribly and our sister Musashi was always fighting with her."

April looked and shook her head.

"We are going to find out who she is married to and why she wants custody of you 4 so badly. Musashi don't worry I will not let her take your sisters from you. Leo call Don to do some research on this woman. We have to get answers quickly. I just saw her drive toward the courthouse."

Donatello exited Misuko's room and answered.

"I'm on it April. Matsumi help me look up your stepmother. We will get to the bottom of this I promise ladies. My brothers will not let her take you away."

Matsumi put on the computer and typed in their stepmother's name. After searching all the records under Miyamoto she came across a picture of her with the last name Saki. Donatello stared at the screen and his face turned to a frown. Then he got angry and called Leo to the computer.

"Leo look at this, she is married to Oroku Saki and is Karai's mom. This is not good at all, we have to get in and see what they are planning. Why the sudden interest in Musashi's sisters, and not Musashi?"

Leo paced back and forth thinking. Then he had an idea. He then shook his head.

"No that would be impossible; there is no way it would ever work."

Donatello looked at him confused.

"Bro you really have to stop thinking out loud. What is impossible and will never work?"

Leonardo sighed.

"Maybe you can come up with an invention with Matsumi's help to turn one of us human so we can find out their plan. We are forgetting, you tried that years ago and it didn't go so well."

Angel entered and looked at them.

"I found this by Saki's mansion the last time I spied on them. Maybe it might help them come up with something. It looks like some anti-mutagen maybe using this might help the invention be a success. Just don't use too much."

In the dojo Moeka was punching a punching bag cussing out their stepmother while Raphael held it.

"Babe can you please calm yourself down and listen to me? We won't allow her to take you away. Don't you have any faith in my brothers or at least me? We will figure this out I promise, now stop punching the bag my arms are growing tired."

She sighed and stopped punching the bag.

"I'm sorry Raph, it's just we hated her when we were younger and don't understand why she is trying to get custody of us after 10 years? What is she up to?"

Raphael held her close and she calmed down. Then they both exited the dojo. Angel looked at how happy Raph was and decided to be happy for him. Then she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Raphael also entered the kitchen and also poured a cup of coffee for him and Moeka. He saw Angel and ignored her. He turned his back to her and said.

"Oh you finally come back? You stay away from your cousins for months and then you come back? Exactly why did you come back anyway?"

She sighed as she responded.

"I realized that I hurt you and regret it. Besides I missed my cousins. Raphael I know that I hurt you, but you can't keep on avoiding me like you are. Why can't you forgive me and continue to be my friend? How many times am I going to apologize to you?"

Raphael handed Moeka her coffee and turned toward Angel.

"You expect me to forget that you went and cheated on me after being with me for three years? You really think I should still consider you my friend after you broke my heart and cheated on a purple dragon? Do you really think that is fair on my part? Do you Angel?"

She remained silent and he stormed off slamming the door.

"Yea it figures you can't answer! I'm going for a walk to cool off, I have my shell cell!"

Donatello ran out of Matsumi's lab and chased after Raphael.

"Raph can you try this out please? I think we finally came up with a way to walk around during the day. I know you don' want to be bothered but Leo is busy sparring with Musashi and you're the 2nd eldest. "

Raphael stopped and looked at him.

"Fine whatever, let me try it out. You better hope it doesn't wear off. I don't want humans looking at me like I'm a monster or something that will harm them. How does this thing work anyway?"

Donatello smiled and handed him a watch with two buttons. Raphael took it and put it on looking at it.

"Now what do I do braniac? Yo bro you listening to me? Donatello you there or am I gonna have to injure you?"

Donatello grabbed his brother and hid in the alley.

"You hit the button that is flashing Raph. It should turn you into a human. Come on I'll cover you."

Raphael hit the button and Donatello uncovered his eyes.

"It worked Raph. Go test it will you? You look like Master Yoshi but wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and your green eyes."

Raphael looked in a glass window and smiled.

"Told you I was the good looking one bro. Now exactly what do you want me to do? Yea but how long is it supposed to last if you don't mind me asking? You know that your inventions always have some bugs to work out no offense."

Donatello snickered.

"None taken. Now you go try out for the foot clan and see if you can find out what the girls' stepmother is up to. She married Oroku Saki aka The Shredder. There has to be a reason behind why she wants the girls. "

Raphael looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"I think you spent too much time in your lab bro exactly how the hell do you expect me to get in the foot? Have you forgotten he's our mortal enemy! Me joining the foot will go against our ninja honor and our father!"

Donatello crossed his arms.

"Chill out you hothead. You have to get inside to find out what they are up to. They won't recognize you; you're in your human form. That is the only way we will find out or you'll lose Moeka. Do you want that to happen?"

Raphael shook his head and sighed.

"No I don't, but getting in the foot that's really low bro. I'll do it but you better hope I don't get caught, I'll kick your shell in if I do. Now get out of here I have my shell cell on. Move it Donnie!"

Donatello disappeared and Raphael proceeded toward the area where the foot was holding tryouts. He was the next one up and did the moves right that Karai was teaching them. She was very impressed with his skills and decided to give him the final test. He and another were the only ones that were worthy enough for the final test. As they entered the mansion to the dojo Raphael looked around and was very careful not to hit his watch as the 1st one to be tested failed because he rang a bell.

Karai had him escorted out and made Raphael come forward. He passed the test and was given his headband. Then she took him to meet her father and mother. As they entered Raphael heard them talking and put the headband on around his brow carefully so he wouldn't touch his watch. Karai didn't want to interrupt and told him to remain silent. He remained silent and listened as they spoke.

"Honey I am very close to getting the girls and we will have their powers and Karai will be invincible. Musashi will never challenge me to get custody. She has no money to hire a lawyer and will have no chance in court against me."

Raphael continued to listen attentively while Karai approached her parents. She cleared her throat and said.

"Mother and father, I want to introduce you to the newest member of our honorable foot clan. Ralph Namato, the only one that was worthy to pass the final test. "

They both looked at him and stared.

"You look very familiar young one. Are you sure we don't know you from somewhere? Where did you say you're from again?"

Raphael thought fast.

"I am from Brooklyn and no we have never met before. I'm going to go home and get some rest. See you tomorrow bright and early masters."

Raphael exited the mansion and took off the headband cutting it into shreds with his Sai. Then he made his way back to the house where Moeka was awake and waiting up for him pacing back and forth. She heard something and grabbed her Sai ready to strike the intruder hard. He forgot to change back and felt his body fall to the ground with a sai at his neck.

"Babe it's me Raph, will you calm yourself down! Moeka would you kill your own boyfriend?"

She glared holding the sai closer to his Adam's apple.

"My boyfriend is not a human! Who are you and how the hell did you get in! Answer me or die by a ninja's hand! How the hell do you know my name and my boyfriend's name! Answer me or I'll kill you!"

Raphael choked and pushed her off of him. Then he hit his watch and blocked her as she lunged at him with her sai.

"Moeka will you stop and look before you do something you'll regret! Moeka it's me Raph!"

Moeka looked and saw Raphael standing in front of her and gulped.

"I'm sorry Raph. There was a human guy there and he knew our names! Where have you been all night! You had me worried sick!"

He sighed and answered.

"Moeka that was me in human form. I was spying on Shredder and your stepmother. She wants custody of you 4 to get your powers so Karai will be invincible! She is taking your sister to court and doesn't think your sister will be brave enough to challenge her."

At that Moeka was confused.

"Why just the 4 of us? Musashi is the most skilled and the most powerful out of us. Why wouldn't she try to get custody of her?"

Musashi entered.

"Actually me and Misuko are the strongest. She won't try to get custody of me cause I'm over 18, but little does she know I'm going to court with dad's will so she will lose. Get some sleep Moeka, and don't worry I'll make her wish she never challenged me to get custody of you 4. Raph you have a lot of explaining to do in the morning to Leo. He already yelled at Donatello and you're next! "

Raphael sighed and took off the watch heading upstairs to Moeka's room. Before he entered her room he peeked in Musashi's room where Leo's eyes glowed white and were slanted in anger. Then he heard his brother's voice with anger.

"Get to bed Raph; I'll deal with you in the morning!"

Raphael closed the bedroom door and entered Moeka's room lying awake as Moeka slept on him soundly. Three hours later he finally fell asleep. In Misuko's room she was wide awake as Michelangelo slept soundly next to her. He opened his eyes and held Misuko close.

"Babe get to sleep! Your sister will not let your stepmother get custody of you 4. Please get some sleep you need it. Stop worrying and please get some rest. Don't make me stay awake all night until you fall asleep because you know I will."

She smiled and finally fell asleep soundly on Michelangelo as he held her close and finally drifted off to sleep after covering them both. Matsumi was sound asleep on Donatello, and Musashi was sound asleep on Leonardo. Mayu was asleep in her room and so was Angel asleep in her room.


End file.
